New Feelings Arise from Unforeseen Circumstances
by explorer87
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been through a lot this year - both having their hearts broken by their boyfriends. What happens when Arizona and Callie attend the annual charity gala together? Will sparks be enough to explore a relationship with each other or will they be too scared to try something new? Calzona end game. First FanFic - Please review and comment! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

As the normal buzz of medical chatter and heated discussions hummed loudly through the cafeteria, a different, more upbeat tone was added to the mix. It was only one week out from the Valentines charity gala, and this year, matchmaker Maranda Bailey was leading the Lover's Lane Match-Up. Match making wasn't something that Dr. Bailey normally showed interest in, but this year, she was determined to find the perfect match for her dejected best friend Dr. Callie Torres. Callie had been through a lot this past year and Maranda was determined to show her that good people in the world still do exist. One bad relationship after another led Callie down a path of uncertainty about finding true love and what she really wanted in life. She had sworn off dating and just wanted to be alone this year to really find herself.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself in this crowded cafeteria? You are taking up a whole table for your sulking ass." Maranda snapped at Callie, half serious, half concerned. She peered into her dark chocolate eyes seeing a reflection of defeat piece through them.

"…hmmm? Oh, right. I….uh…" Callie searched around the room, not even realizing the normal lunch crowd was gathering in the cafeteria. She had been sitting at this table for almost an hour wondering what went wrong in her four hour hip replacement that caused a 32 year old male to go into cardiac arrest. A normal hip replacement that she could do in her sleep could possibly be the reason for this poor man's death.

Sitting down abruptly next to Callie, Maranda through a sandwich over to the distraught female. "Here. Eat this. You will feel better."

Holding the tightly cellophane wrapped turkey sandwich in her hand, she once again peered up to meet Maranda's gaze. "Thanks Bailey." She could see the evident concern in her eyes and knowing that Maranda wouldn't leave without some kind of explanation for her recent absences at events. And at work, Maranda often found Callie by herself, wanting to be alone. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I have just been studying so much for my boards next week and I have been overloaded with surgeries now that Dr. Brentwood left and honestly, I am just not sure I am ready to be around people again." After her last confession, Callie immediately glanced back down at the crusty looking sandwich she grasped in her hand.

"We all have bad things happen to us but that doesn't mean you have to stop being you. You have been moping around here for six months now Callie, and I am worried about you!" Maranda softened her voice to show Callie that she was deeply concerned with her wellbeing. "I want you to know that I am here for you to talk if you want." Switching her tone to become more upbeat, "And I also want you to know that I am entering your name into the Lover's Lane Match-Up." Maranda quickly and cheerfully slid her last comment into their conversation.

Callie's eyes widened "No! I am not going. I told you Maranda, I have to study." Truth was, Callie just didn't want to be paired with another guy who was just going to break her heart, one more time.

Knowing this would be her reaction, Maranda pushed the issue further. "Everyone in the hospital goes. This could finally be your chance to move on. To forget about what's his name." She knew this would only enrage Callie more so she added "And besides, I am in charge this year so I get to make the matches!" She glared over at Callie now looking stunned that her friend would even put her in this situation.

"I said I am not going. Whoever you match me with will just be disappointed that their date didn't show up." A spark of rage flooded through Callie's veins. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest like it was about to be ripped out at any minute. She couldn't take another let down, another rejections. Her last relationship ended poorly when she found her fiancé in bed with one of the nurses from the ICU. Arriving home late from a surgery instead of sleeping in the on-call room she opened up her bedroom door to find the two of them in bed together. Even though they knew Callie was standing in the doorway, they continued fucking in front of Callie yelling "It's too good to stop." Callie stood in the doorway, too shocked to move. This man had promised his life to her by asking her to marry him and yet he couldn't keep his hands off another woman. When they finished, the girl her fiancé was fucking walked up to her and hissed "Sorry you had to find out like this. He was tired of fucking your sorry ass" as she walked out of the room. That was the night she started sleeping in the on-call rooms at work. Callie was convinced she had done something wrong and that it was her fault that he was sleeping with other people. She just couldn't get over feeling unwanted, disgusting, and emotionally drained.

Maranda knew getting Callie to the event would be tough but she was determined. She understood Callie wanted a break from dating and didn't want to push that issue but she did know that Callie needed some new friends. "Look, I know you aren't looking to date anyone and I know your feelings about men right now. Just think of this as a fun night out with some new friends. You are coming with me and my date."

Before Callie had a chance to open her mouth to once again to let Maranda know that she wasn't coming, Maranda walked away from the table with a grin on her face that stretched ear to ear. She had a plan and was determined to not let anything stand in her way.

Shaking her head at her friend in amazement she decided it was time to face the rest of her day. She had a few surgeries left and was determined to try to do something good today. She felt a sudden sense of happiness that Maranda would take the time to actually help Callie get over her funk that she was in. "Maybe a date to the gala would do me some good" she thought to herself. Walking through the main surgical floor and making her way down to the pediatric unit for a consult, Callie turned the bend and crashed into a tiny blonde with a smile that could light up the room. "Oh I am so sorry Arizona. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Callie felt terrible looking at Arizona's white lab coat with fresh coffee stains down the side. This was the second time she ran into someone today. It was beginning to seem like nothing could go right for her.

Arizona smiled and tilted her head just slightly in concern. "It's okay Callie. Is everything alright?" She could see Callie had been deep in thought and slightly frustrated. Callie and Arizona were decent friends. They often performed surgeries together on Arizona's tiny humans and participated in the same after-work events at Joe's Bar across the street. They never really spent time together on their own but they often stayed at Joe's until last call, laughing and carrying on. "I haven't really seen you around lately." A sense of disappointment cut through the conversation like a knife.

"I…um." Callie hesitated. "I'm okay. I have just been studying so much for my boards that I guess I have just lost track of time." Callie had been studying for her boards but the truth was that she just didn't want to get close to anyone so that she didn't have to get hurt again.

"I understand. The boards can certainly be stressful." Arizona knew what had happened to Callie after she drunkenly spilled the beans on her failed engagement one late night at Joe's. She had hoped to be able to spend more time with Callie to help her through this tough time but Callie stopped coming to events and was hard to track down at the hospital. "Are you going to the Valentine's day gala?"

Twice in one day this dreaded event was brought up in conversation Callie thought to herself. "Maranda wants to set me up with someone but I don't think I am going to go. I have to study. I told her it just wouldn't be fair to let that person know they have a date and for me to just not show."

Arizona could feel the distraught tone in her voice. She knew Maranda could be pushy but she also knew that it would take a miracle to make Callie come out of her shell. "I am not so keen on going either but I kind of have to go since this year's charity is for the pediatric unit. I _am_ the key note speaker and it would be highly frowned upon if I didn't attend." She was glad her service was selected this year and all of the proceeds would go towards her new pediatric unit but that also meant a speech and flaunting her date around like a ping pong ball. She wasn't really ready to date again and she felt like this whole idea of setting people up with random dates from the hospital could only lead to trouble. "Maranda will probably set me up with some high energy chatterbox that I will have to try to ditch the entire night." She chuckled at the thought.

"Well, have a great time with that. So sorry I won't be there to witness it." Callie finally managed to crack a slight smile and a barely audible laugh. Arizona always made her feel at ease with any situation and she certainly needed a pick-me-up today. "We better get into surgery. Brant Adams needs a new leg!"

"Maranda! Maranda Bailey where are you?" Callie stormed through the attending lounge. She had received her Lover's Lane Valentine's gala match in her mail cubby this morning and she was absolutely furious. Turning the corner to see Maranda calmly sipping on her morning coffee and reading the newspaper she tossed the piece of paper with her match on it down on the table. "I told you I wasn't going and now she is going to be stood up by her friend on one of the biggest nights of her career."

Glancing down at the piece of paper barely open to show the word "Robbins" on it she looked back up and smiled at Callie. "I know you said you didn't want a date so think of this as a way to reconnect with one of your good friends." She was so proud of how she trapped Callie into going to the gala. She knew that neither of the two ladies wanted to really date right now and both of them were not interested in an evening that felt forced. This was a way for everyone to win.

"Maranda I…" before Callie could finish Arizona came through the door and up to where Maranda and Callie were.

"I see we are dates to the gala!" Joy poured from her lips and her face was glowing. "I actually get to enjoy myself for once this year! I am so glad you decided to go after all!" Arizona had no idea that moments ago, Callie was upset with Maranda for matching the two of them together, forcing Callie to attend.

Callie thought quietly to herself as the blonde hammered on about what she was thinking of wearing and how the event was now going to be stress free. She knew she had to go because she didn't want to disappoint the evident ecstatic blonde. Maybe this is what she needed she thought to herself. Maybe a carefree night, no strings attached date was what she needed. The thought and the blonde's rambling put a smile on Callie's face that had been absent for far too long. "I couldn't let you be stuck with some high energy chatterbox."

Hearing the words that she and Callie shared the other day sent warmth to her heart. _She remembered_ Arizona thought to herself. She is becoming the old Callie again. Arizona and Callie locked eyes and shared a gaze that only Maranda noticed as love and lust for one another.

Realizing what she had just saw, Maranda cleared her throat and decided to throw some fun into the conversation. "Don't just stand there you two love birds. Go finish up your day and get ready for the gala tomorrow." Maranda winked at Callie as she let herself out of the attending lounge.

A sense of embarrassment flashed through both of their eyes as they realized they were caught sharing a gaze that sent sparks through their veins. "Are you sure you don't mind going to the gala with me? I know you have to study for your test and you weren't planning on going. I just…when I saw your name, I was just so happy that I didn't have to pretend to like some guy for the night. I mean its fine, I can go by myself..." Arizona nervously started rambling. Did she really just share a romantic stare with another woman? Did this woman really want to go with her to the gala? Was she overthinking this? Was this night going to be like every other year? Thoughts continued to swirl through her head.

Finding courage in her heart, she knew she couldn't let this woman down. Arizona was looking forward to actually enjoying an evening with someone that wouldn't end up breaking her heart at the end of the night or using her for sex. Cutting Arizona off, a smiling Callie responded with a feeling of excitement in her voice "I would love to go with you Arizona." She reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand. Electricity ran through their intertwined fingers. They once again stared deep into each other's eyes. "I will pick you up tomorrow around 6:30. Does that work for you?" Her heart started racing as she felt Arizona's palm beneath her own.

Arizona nodded slightly, unsure of what just happened between her and Callie.

Continuing her bout of confidence, "This is your big night and you deserve it. I want it to go great and we will be the best couple there!" Callie smiled again. She couldn't believe how her mood had changed. It was a breath of fresh air to feel some comfortable with someone and not have to worry. "Looking forward to it." And with that, she slowly let go of Arizona's hand and walked out into the hall.

Hearing the click of the door shut behind Callie, Arizona stood in the middle of the attending lounge alone. It was eerily quiet, only the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping behind the closed door. Something happened between her and Callie just then and it really scared her. She knew that Callie had felt it too when she gazed into her eyes. What started out to be a night out with a good friend might have just turned into a date with a beautiful woman. Before this time she never thought of Callie in that way. Although she never thought of any woman that way. She had only ever dated men and every relationship that she had it in the past turned out poorly. Especially her last one... She let her mind wander just for a moment to the night she could never forget. Shaking her head at the painful memories that rekindled themselves in her mind she focused her attention back to the gorgeous brunette that she would be sharing her evening with. She once again felt nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! Looking forward to hearing more from you!**

 **Calzonafan123: Thank you for correcting my spelling! :) I fixed it throughout the rest of the story.**

 **TIGGRAIN: Great suggestion! I am planning on Arizona also having a backstory so hopefully I can incorporate both into this story**

 **Disclaimer: The television characters are owned by the creators of Greys Anatomy and Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Stepping out of the elevator of Arizona's apartment building Callie stood still for just a moment, glancing down the hall to see the pattern of numbers that ultimately led her to apartment 304. The lighting in the hall was quite bright, causing the tiny sparkles underneath the sheath black layer of her gown to glisten. Long, dark curly locks laid perfectly across the back of her neck, reaching the center of her spine. A hint of sweet perfume consumed the hall.

Making her way to Arizona's door she suddenly became nervous again. "Get it together Callie" she whispered under her breath before hesitantly knocking on the blonde's door.

Hearing the knock sent shivers up Arizona's spine. This was it she thought. "Nothing to worry about. Just two friends spending an evening together at the hospital's charity gala." She said out loud to herself. Since her encounter with Callie the day before, Arizona had to keep reminding herself that she was just going out with a good friend and nothing more. Slowly opening the door, Arizona's mouth fell open at the sight of the voluptuous woman that stood in front of her. She was stunning, breathtaking. "Hi" was the only thing she was able to squeak out of her poised pink lips.

Callie stared from where she stood out in the hallway at the dazzling blonde in front of her. She had expected Arizona to look beautiful for the event, but this, this version of Arizona Robbins was unexpected. Her golden waves were glowing against her silky skin. Her piercing blue eyes were a deeper shade than normal. A silver gown hugged every curve of her body. After a long pause, Callie finally realized she was just staring awkwardly at the amazing woman in front of her. "You look stunning" Callie finally mentioned to say as a giant grin plastered her face. "These are for you" she stretched out a small but elegant bouquet of stargazing lilies. "I know this night means a lot to you so I figured I would give you the full date experience" Callie giggled as she nervously handed the flower arrangement to Arizona.

"Callie they are beautiful. You didn't have to do this." Arizona was stunned. A beautiful woman with manners. No guy she ever dated showed up with flowers, not that this was a real date or anything. She had to keep reminding herself that this was just two friends attending an event together. Turning to head back into her apartment to place the flowers in a vase, Arizona realized she had just left Calie standing in the doorway. "Well don't just stand there." She giggled. "Come inside. We are only a few blocks from the event and my speech isn't until 9:00. We have a little time to relax and have a quick drink if you would like?" She smiled shyly at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and her entire world was crashing down in front of her. She was so nervous for not only what felt like a date with Callie Torres but also for her speech that she had to give to a room full of 500 guests.

Seeing the stress in Arizona's face, Callie agreed that a drink might be just what was needed to help calm both of their nerves. She nodded in agreement and graciously accepted a large pour of Cabernet. Silence filled the room. Realizing she was staring at Callie again, Arizona's eyes quickly dropped to stare into the deep red liquid swirling around in her glass. She was hoping if she stared at it long enough it would tell her something, almost like a crystal ball. "You seem nervous" Callie finally spoke.

Letting out a slight gasp of air Arizona wasn't sure what to admit to. The fact that she was nervous to be in the same room as Callie and the feelings she was forming or the fact that she was nervous for her speech tonight. Deciding to play it safe, Arizona admitted to being nervous about her speech. "It' 500 people. I feel like I am so unprepared and I feel like I am going to forget everything once I am up there."

Taking a small step forward, she gently rested her fingertips on the blonde's forearm, once again sending a spark through her entire body. "You are going to do great, Arizona. Would you like to practice on me while we still have time?" Callie knew that wasn't the only thing bothering Arizona, but she decided to let what she thought to be on her mind go until at least after her speech.

Arizona agreed and began to say her speech out loud for only Callie to hear. She was amazed at how Callie made her feel so at ease when she spoke, intently listening to every word. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She finally felt relaxed. "Thank you Calliope for listening. You have no idea how much you helped calm me down." Tension from Arizona's face finally subsided and Callie could see the sincerity in the blonde's words.

"You are going to be great Arizona. You are great. The audience will love you." Callie smiled a soft and confident smile. "We better get going before we are late."

The pair gathered up their coats and purses for the night and traveled down the hall to the elevator, walking side by side. A brief brush up against each other's arms as they both reached for the call button once again sparked electricity between them. The loud ding of the elevator snapped both ladies back into reality and they stepped on. Quietness filled the elevator but it wasn't awkward. It felt right. Arizona turned to face Callie and finally spoke. "Thank you Calliope for doing this. I know you didn't want to go but it really means a lot to me that you did." She smiled looking up into the warm brown eyes that stared back at her. Searching for a response she continued to look into Callie's eyes when the elevator dinged for a second time, startling the pair, indicating they have reached their destination. Arizona swiftly left the elevator leaving Callie just a few steps behind her. She opened the door into the street and brisk air filled her lungs. She desperately needed air and she was so relieved to make it outside without any further conversation with Callie. She wasn't sure she could stare into her eyes any longer without feeling the need to kiss her. The feeling of wanting to kiss another woman scared the hell out of her but the feeling of wanting to kiss Callie felt so right.

Feeling Callie approach her from the lobby, Arizona felt the need to start up a random conversation so that the topic of them being dates for the night didn't come up again. She needed time to process everything that was going on in her head. "Did you know that this is the oldest apartment building in Seattle?" Arizona hoped her history facts would distract Callie from Arizona's words in the elevator and the sexual tension that was beginning to build.

Callie caught up to Arizona's side, a bit confused as to why the blonde took off like that out of the elevator. She smirked at the awkward question as she responded "Is it? I had no idea. That is a random fact." She laughed again looking over at Arizona with a puzzled look on her face. She could tell by Arizona's face that she, too, felt the same feeling of affection in the elevator. She knew she had to talk to Arizona at some point, but tonight was not the night. This was supposed to be a night of two friends and she needed to keep whatever these feelings were hidden. Besides, she had a feeling Arizona was feeling the same way, but she had no idea if this would even be something she would want. Snapping back into reality and deciding not to push Arizona any farther, she prompted Arizona to talk about other random Seattle facts that she knew until they arrived outside of the gala.

In a sarcastic, but sincere voice with a slight British accent, Callie grabbed Arizona by the hand and said "Well darling, are you ready for a splendid evening?" She giggled as she looked over at Arizona's shocked expression.

Deciding to play along using the same accent, "Why yes Dr. Torres. The pleasure is all mine." She held out her free hand and stated "Shall we?"

The pair walked hand in hand down the red carpet run way that was glowing on both sides by Christmas lights and ribbons. Stepping into the main ballroom, both ladies gasped in amazement. The room was extravagant. Lights. Hearts. Glitter. A live band strummed away at a Frank Sinatra song in the distance. The room was romantic and screamed love from top to bottom.

"Picture?" a small voice startled them from where they were standing.

Arizona looked up a Callie who smiled, still acting the part of a hopeless romantic. "Why yes sir, thank you. Darling?"

Arizona giggled as they stood under the photo area. The picture was harmless and the two felt comfortable standing next to each other sharing a quick photo opportunity.

Making their way into the grand ball room, they were greeted with the familiar face of Miranda Bailey. "Why hello you two love birds." Miranda smirked at the sight of how serious these two lovely ladies were taking their role. "So glad I was able to convince you both to come and have a great time. Ah love is in the air." And with another wink, Miranda was off into the crowd to mingle.

The pair shared an eye roll and made their way over to the bar area. "Dinner is about to be served. Would you like a glass of red or white?" Callie knew Arizona enjoyed a crisp glass of wine with her meal. "Red please" she smiled politely.

Gathering their drinks and taking their seats, they shared a delicious meal of crab topped salmon with risotto and veggies. Arizona became nervous again when she realized it was only 20 minutes until she had to stand up in front of the entire room to thank everyone and talk about her new department. She had felt so calm with Callie the entire night that she forgot how nervous she was about her speech. Excusing herself abruptly from a conversation she was having with Callie and Dr. Weber, Arizona made her way to the end of the ball room and out onto the patio to breath in the crisp air once again. She gazed out into the city lights that glistened across the empty balcony. She closed her eyes and breathed slightly. She didn't hear Callie come up behind her.

As Callie approached the blonde, she stopped and stared just for a moment at her from behind. "Breathtaking" Callie whispered to herself. Seeing the outline of Arizona amongst the lights from the city caused her heart to race. She quietly approached Arizona and placed a soft gentle touch on Arizona's back to let her know she was there. She didn't even feel Arizona flinch beneath her. All she felt was Arizona melt into her palm like they had been touching all along. "I was worried about you when you left the table so suddenly."

"I'm scared." Arizona audibly whispered into the night sky. "I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts and try to make sense of everything I have been feeling." As she said the last sentence, her eyes were wide in realization that she said that out loud. She felt Callie's hand that was resting near her neck slide over to her shoulder and squeeze tightly.

Knowing that Arizona had to deliver a speech in 10 minutes, Callie chose to ignore Arizona's admission and provide her with a pep talk instead "Arizona. You are going to deliver a great speech. Everyone out there is going to love you and when it's over, I will be out in the crowd as your biggest cheerleader." Callie offered her a warm, friendly smile. She, too, wanted to talk to Arizona about the feelings that she had been having but she knew that would make Arizona even more nervous for her speech. "You can do this. And then afterward, we will walk over to that bar and have another drink."

Arizona felt more at ease than ever tonight. "Thank you once again Calliope for being here. I am going to get back stage and get ready." She smiled and put her hand on top of Callie's that was still resting on her shoulder. "I will be looking forward to that drink." She smiled as she made her way backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would now like to introduce our key note speaker for this evening, Dr. Arizona Robbins." A thunderous applause from the guests echoed throughout the ballroom as Arizona made her way onto the stage. Standing at the podium waiting for the clapping to subside, she feverishly glanced around the room to spot a pair of deep, chocolate brown eyes staring back from her at the bar, holding up what she assumed to be a drink for Callie and a drink for her. She smiled and immediately felt at ease.

Arizona's speech that lasted 20 minutes was full of beautiful stories about the work her team does to advance medicine to save tiny humans. She was humble and kind. Callie had listened to the speech earlier that night but seeing Arizona on stage, with all eyes on her, she couldn't believe how breathtaking she was. She knew Arizona was beautiful, even before their "date" or whatever this was but seeing her on stage controlling an entire room sent a shiver through Callie's entire body. The feeling she was having felt so right, but how could that be? She had never dated a woman before, let alone ever thought of a woman romantically in any way. But the feelings she had towards Arizona were unlike any feeling she ever felt with a man. When she brushed hands or touched Arizona's back, she could feel that Arizona felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews and comments! This chapter is a bit shorter but it sets the tone for the next chapter - which I will be posting shortly.**

 **Enjoy!**

After shaking several guests' hands and stopping to talk to many different people on her way to the bar, Arizona finally made it over to where Callie was almost an hour later. Callie didn't drink too much while she waited for Arizona because all she could do was stare at the baby blue eyes sparkling beneath the crystal lighting above from across the room. She was mesmerized by the way her face was glowing. She had never really taken the time to take in the blonde's features. When she laughed, she tilted her head back and her golden locks bounced slightly across her back. She looked like she was really enjoying herself. Snapping out of her day dream, she felt a warm hand touched her arm. "I am so sorry." Arizona seemed flustered by all of the positive attention. "I didn't realize so many people would want to talk to me after my speech."

Smiling, Callie handed Arizona her drink. "I made sure it was nice and fresh for when you walked over." She said proudly. "You were amazing! They loved you!" Callie cheered as she watched Arizona take a long sip of her mojito.

"We have so many donations from tonight. Over $3 million so far and the night is still young. Imagine what we can do to help children with that money." Arizona was ecstatic. She couldn't believe how well this night was going. She rambled on for a few more minutes about all of the questions she had received about her plan for the new pediatric center. "I'm sorry, I keep rambling. I am just on this high from tonight and so excited to be enjoying myself. I never have fun at these kinds of things" Arizona admitted honestly. "I owe a lot of that to you. Thank you. I am not sure how I can repay you." She looked up into the soothing face of the brunette.

Callie couldn't help but smile during the entire rant Arizona was having right in front of her. She knew this night was going to mean a lot to her but she didn't realize how the energy would spark this much joy into the blonde. She hadn't really been around much, but she never really noticed Arizona this happy before.

Before Callie could respond, another donor tapped Arizona on the shoulder to begin another lengthy conversation. After a few minutes into the conversation that she clearly wasn't a part of, Callie ordered another drink and walked out onto the balcony that she and Arizona shared a moment on earlier that night. The balcony was full of other guests milling around and striking up conversations. She wasn't in the mood to talk so she made her way to the corner and slowly sipped her refreshing drink as the night air filled her lungs. She knew the event tonight was going to be about Arizona but she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to celebrate her accomplishments with her. She had spent most of the night alone but she wasn't mad, she as jealous. A sense of jealousy of every other person in the room hit Callie like a ton of bricks as she felt tears fill her eyes just slightly. Wiping the tears away she took a deep breath and made her way back to the bar. Arizona had left and was nowhere to be found. Grabbing another drink at the bar, she felt a small, soft hand graze the small of her back.

"Wanna dance?" a soft husky voice of what could only be Arizona whispered in her ear. Callie felt a sense of relief wash over her face and she relaxed at the sound of Arizona's voice. Spinning around, she caught a glimpse of an apology in the baby blues that stared back.

"I would love to dance" Callie replied with a soft smile. As they made their way onto the dance floor, Callie found herself nervous again. She couldn't figure out how someone could make her so relaxed, yet so nervous at the same time.

Once they were on the dancefloor, all of the nerves left their system. Callie and Arizona danced to upbeat funk music and laughed and danced like they had been doing this for years the way their bodies moved in harmony. Callie had to admit, she was really having fun. She finally had the chance to spend a little bit of time with Arizona and not have vultures circling around the blonde like she was a piece of meat. A slow song came on and Callie and Arizona shared a quick glance. Dropping her eyes, Callie immediately turned to walk off the dance floor but she was stopped by Arizona's soft but persistent grasp of her forearm. Callie froze. The warmth of Arizona's hand against her skin burned a lasting memory into her arm. "Wait. Where are you going?" Arizona simply asked. "I thought you were going to dance with me?"

Callie turned around slowly, not sure how to respond. "Arizona. I…" She was at a loss for words. Arizona quickly stepped up taking Callie's hand in hers and gently resting her other hand on the brunette's curvy hip.

Following Arizona's lead, Callie relaxed slightly and placed her opposite hand mirroring the one on her own hip. She felt a rush of emotions flood through her entire body. Fear, love, lust, all swirling around her head. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend a lot of time together tonight." Arizona stated. She truly felt sorry that she was here with Callie and she practically left her alone all night. "This wasn't how I expected to spend my evening. I really wanted to spend it with my _date._ " Glancing up to capture Callie's brown eyes she smiled. "But thank you. Without you, I would have spent yet another one of these events miserable."

Callie was overwhelmed with emotions. She knew what she wanted but she had no idea what Arizona wanted. She smiled back at the blonde gazing up at her. "I understand Arizona, this was your day. I just feel honored that I was the key note speaker's _date_ for the evening." She teased again making light of the word date. She didn't want to come on too strong but she also wanted to open the door for Arizona's feelings.

For a few moments, the pair swayed on the dance floor in unison. They fit together like a glove and both felt a rush of emotion running through their veins as they held each other close. Arizona held Callie's gaze, slowly dancing to the music only inches away from Callie's lips. Callie felt a lump form in her throat. Once again, being pulled out of her long stare, she heard Arizona speak up. "Thank you for being my date." She said warmly. "This evening has been fun, but I am ready to get out of here. Are you ready?"

Callie felt a sense of disappointment. Arizona telling her that she was ready to go home felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She was finally spending dedicated time with Arizona but hearing those words, it seemed like Arizona was done spending time with her. Quickly dropping her hands out of the grasp of Arizona, she stepped back. "Sure. I'll take you home." Callie spat, frustration and disappointment filling her voice.

Arizona could read the change in Callie's face and knew that she clearly didn't understand what she had been asking. "What I am asking you Callie is if you want to leave. With me. Maybe grab a drink so we can finish our _date_ together." She smiled lovingly back at Callie who was softening her gaze. She wanted nothing more than to stay in Callie's arms the rest of the night but something told her that if she didn't leave now, they would end up sharing a passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor for the entire gala to see. Arizona wasn't even sure if that would be something Callie would want but she could feel the heat and the spark igniting between them all night.

The realization of what Arizona's words really meant, Callie felt a sense of relief. She really did want to spend more time with her. She was afraid that she was taking all of the signals wrong the entire evening. "There is a bar across the street from my apartment that I go to sometimes. It's just a few blocks from here. They have a great selection of wines and cocktails." Arizona chimed in.

A smile once again plastered Callie's face. Back to role playing again in her British accent, "I would love to accompany you darling to this bar that you speak of." Callie chuckled as she grabbed Arizona's hand and made their way over to the coat room without being noticed. After all, Arizona was the guest of honor and leaving early was probably not the best decision, but all she seemed to want to do was spend alone time with Callie. Rushing outside, they laughed as they hurried past the bellman and the line of people waiting for taxis.

"Do you think anyone spotted us?" Arizona giggled as she swiftly made it across the street, hand in hand with Callie.

Callie laughed "Oh I'm sure we were spotted. And quite honestly, I'm not sure that I care." She smiled back over at the joyous blonde. This was a side of Arizona that Callie had never seen before. Carefree. High spirited. Arizona was always very reserved and played by the rules but for some reason tonight, she decided to let her guard down and show Callie the real Arizona Robbins.


	4. Chapter 4

Stammering into The Rustic Lantern, Arizona directed Callie to a small, quite booth in the back of the establishment. The décor in the bar was charming, quaint. Lanterns filled with candles sat in the middle of each table providing a glowing ambiance that was both peaceful and sexy at the same time. The way the light beamed off of Arizona's dimples caused Callie to become mesmerized by the blonde woman across from her.

"A bottle of your finest Cabernet Winston." Arizona spoke directly and confidently. Laughing as she watched Callie's face in horror of how much she must of spent on the bottle of wine. "Relax" she giggled. "Their finest wine here is only twenty three dollars a bottle." She laughed at the sheer look of panic began to fade away. "I come here a lot to think. Mostly by myself. Occasionally with my mom when she visits. I've never brought a date here before." She smiled softly at the brunette across from her. Date was a word that continued to come up in their discussions throughout the night. Just as Arizona was going to ask Callie about the situation in the elevator, Winston brought over the most expensive bottle of Cabernet in the place.

"This is actually really good wine" Callie expressed as she took a fairly large sip. Now that they were outside of 500 millionaires and colleagues alike, she could finally relax, knowing that Arizona had been the star of a successful evening and they raised millions of dollars for the new center. She watched Arizona played with the rim of her glass. She had wanted to talk to Arizona all night about what she was feeling but she was too nervous so she started a conversation about the gala. All night, they laughed and told stories about what they experienced when they weren't with each other. Dr. Weber was usually the center of their conversation. He had been the chief of surgery for many years and decided it was best to step down to practice general surgery again after his was wife became ill. This was one if his first time out since her illness and he was quite a show during the event, doing magic and telling jokes.

Opening a second bottle of expensive wine, a sudden wave of anxiety came over her from so many mixed emotions she experienced throughout the night. What was supposed to be a fun, carefree, no strings attached date to the gala turned out to spark an attraction between two women that had never dated women before. Callie knew they were both in this together. All signs throughout the night pointed in that direction. She finally had enough liquid courage to ask Arizona about something that happened during the night. "On the balcony earlier…what were you scared of? The speech…" Callie paused slightly, "…or me?" Callie stared at Arizona, dark eyes meeting deep blue. She noticed they changed colors slightly as Arizona became more and more nervous.

Liquid courage ran through Arizona's veins as well, knowing that she wasn't the only one feeling the way she was feeling. "A little bit of both…actually." She paused before continuing to see a sign of relief flash before Callie's loving eyes. "You scare me Calliope." Slightly embarrassed by her admission she searched Callie's warm face to see if she should continue or not. Her admission of interest in not only a woman but Callie really did scare her and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take the next step in the conversation.

Saved by Callie's words, "In the elevator earlier…" She now paused looking for Arizona's reaction. When she saw her head nod in agreement, she continued. "I felt it too." She shyly admitted. "I've felt it all night, Arizona. And that scares the hell out of me." Her gaze falling from Arizona's she looked down at the napkin that she had been twirling around in her long, slender fingers.

Both women remained silent for a few moment still shocked of what they were admitting to each other. Several drinks through the night and halfway through their second bottle of wine gave both women enough courage to admit their feelings, but both wanted to be careful to not do anything they would regret in the morning. Arizona was the first one to react and reach over to Callie's hands playing with now shards of napkin, stopping them from continuing. "Calliope? Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Arizona's tone was soft yet sexy.

"I'm scared." She admitted glancing up to once again meet the blonde's gaze. "I have dated a lot of guys in the past. All which were jerks." She laughed to herself. "And I know this was not a real date but this has been the best date I have ever been on." She admitted.

Arizona looked up and laughed. "Well this was a real date to me." She gently squeezed Callie's hand. "Maybe not in the traditional sense of a romantic dinner or a moonlight stroll through the park but I really did enjoy my time with you." Her eyes remained locked on Callie, looking to see her reaction. She found nothing but agreement and love in the brunette's eyes. "I'm scared too..." her voice trailed off in almost a whisper.

Winston cleared his throat. "I'm sorry ladies but it is last call."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was already 1:45 am. "One more bottle?" Arizona snickered as she laughed at how late it was. She was already drunk but she didn't want this night with Callie to end for fear there would never be a night quite like this in their near future.

Glancing over at Arizona "Well it is already pretty late. If we get another bottle we will be here way past closing and I'm sure your friend Winston would like to go home at some point." Callie giggled. She glanced over and saw the disappointment on Arizona's face. "But I'm not really that tired and not quite ready for our date to end." She smirked at Arizona. Callie knew that still had a lot to talk about and wanted nothing more than to stay in this booth all night and talk but some fresh air would do them both some good.

"I think we still have half of the bottle you brought over earlier at my place" Arizona hinted. She, too, didn't want this night to end. Making eye contact with Callie, Arizona knew she was ready to go. "We will take the check Winston." Arizona smiled politely at the young waiter.

Winston could feel the sexual tension between the two women so he politely put the check on Arizona's make-shift tab before telling the two apparent love birds to get out of there to continue their night.

Stepping outside into the crisp air, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, leading her across the street back to her apartment. She never would have guessed that she would be taking her date home with her after the gala but she was certainly glad Callie was the one she was spending her evening with. The attraction between the pair was evident as butterflies continued to circle between them.

The walk over from the bar back to Arizona's house was quiet. They had only scratched the surface of their feelings towards each other but it was all new and awkward. Neither knew how to restart the conversation and so silence continued until they reached Arizona's kitchen. "Wine?" was the only words out of Arizona's lips.

Knowing that she was already drunk but sobering up at the thought of her admission to Arizona, Callie knew that another glass would be needed for them to continue down this path. "Sure" was all she could manage to get out.

Arizona poured the rest of the bottle into two stemless glasses and made her way over to the window that Callie had been looking out of. Stopping just before reaching Callie, Arizona paused to admire the flowing dark locks and shimmering dress that caught the moonlight. The dress was cut low in the back so that most of Callie's back was exposed, leading a trail to the small of her back. Arizona could feel blood rush to every sensitive part of her body, letting her know that the sight before her aroused her in a way that she had never felt before. Trying to suppress her thoughts, she made her way closer to Callie and handed her a glass of deep red wine. "Beautiful view, isn't it." Her window overlooked the city, similar to the view from the gala balcony.

Callie took a small sip of wine and turned to face Arizona and smiled. "It certainly is a beautiful view."

Not knowing if Callie meant the view from her window or if she was calling her beautiful, she still blushed. It was a result of both the compliment and the alcohol. "Would you like a change of clothes so that we don't have to stay in these dresses all night?" Thoughts in Arizona's head hoped that Callie would just want to take off her clothes, but again, she wasn't sure if that was the alcohol talking or what she was really feeling inside. Seeing Callie nod in agreement, she disappeared into her bedroom and returned with a pair of soft, flannel shorts and a patterned shirt. "Bathroom is down the hall first door on the right or my bedroom is at the end of the hall." She gestured toward the hallway. The thought of Callie taking off her dress was running through her mind and nothing seemed sexier right now to have Callie, half naked in her bedroom. "Before you change, would you mind helping with my zipper? It's hard to get it started." Arizona blushed at the thought of Callie touching her.

Callie's eyes grew dark, full of lust. She nodded, still unable to say anything as she watched Arizona spin around and pull her shiny blonde hair on top of her head so that Callie could reach the zipper. She took this moment to stare at the silhouette standing in front of her. Her body was perfect, not a single flaw Callie thought to herself. Making her way over towards Arizona, Callie's heart began to pound. She wanted to just rip the dress off the sexy figure that stood in front of her but she resisted. Instead, she placed one hand softly on Arizona's should so it grasped the material of her dress and two fingers pinching the tiny zipper. The contact with Arizona's skin caused a warm pool of arousal between her folds. She slowly pulled the zipper down her smooth back, gently grazing the soft skin below as her finger trailed behind her. She heard a slight gasp escape Arizona's lips and a brief whimper. "Are you okay?" She asked hoarsely and slightly seductively. "Is…is this okay?" She wanted to ensure she wasn't doing anything Arizona didn't want her to. Seeing a slight nod, Callie continued to pull the zipper all the way down until she could barely see the top of Arizona's black, lacy panties. "You are breathtaking, Arizona." She husked. Neither moved for what seemed like hours until Callie trailed the hand that had been pulling at the zipper back up to match her other hand on the opposite shoulder. She swallowed hard at the thought of Arizona standing in front of her, half exposed. She felt two warm hands, palm the tops of her caramel hands that were still situated on Arizona's shoulders. She figured the hands would direct her away so that she could continue getting undressed in the darkness of her own room, but instead, these warm hands directed Callie's to slide the entire length of the sides of Arizona's body, slowly and firmly bringing the silver dress with them. As she made her way down her sides, she could feel the sides of Arizona's full and perky breasts barely against the pads of her fingertips. She continued down, making a mental note of each inch of her toned body, finally resting at the tight hips of the beautiful woman that stood before her. Stopping at her hips, she looked up for permission as she let the material of the satin gown pool around her bare feet.

Feeling Callie's hands glide over her body was the most erotic feel she had ever felt. Due to the awkward walk over to her apartment earlier, Arizona wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking that made her think that Callie was interested in her or if they were actually exploring that path, but after feeling Callie's hands against her skin, she knew it wasn't just the alcohol. Callie was gentle and kind, unlike what any man would have been in this situation. She asked for permission and was patient. She knew she wanted, no, needed more. Slowly turning around so that she could capture Callie's face she made herself vulnerable. Standing in front of Callie wearing nothing but a matching black lace bra and panty set, she glanced up to find Callie staring directly back into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes never glancing down, just straight into hers. Slowly, Callie leaned closer towards Arizona's lips, her eyes searching for permission. Arizona shut her eyes, indicating that she, too, wanted this. She felt soft, tender lips brush gently against hers. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forceful. It was loving. Arizona reached up with one hand to cup Callie's glowing cheek and strengthen the kiss while she moved her other hand to rest on Callie's hip, thumbing at the material of her black gown.

Callie deepened the kiss and begged for entry into Arizona's mouth, which she eagerly gave her. She felt Arizona reach behind Callie's back towards the short zipper that still held Callie's dress onto her form. Feeling a slight tug, she knew that she was about to lose her dress and become a mirror image of the woman standing in front of her. Pulling back slightly, both women broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "What are we doing?" Callie whispered into Arizona's mouth that was still a few inches from her own. She placed another brief kiss on Arizona's lips to show her that she still wanted this but felt like they needed to talk. The heat between their bodies let her know that Arizona wanted this too but what she didn't want Arizona to wake up the next morning to regret what was about to happen. "I promised you an evening without having to worry about someone taking you home for sloppy sex and here we are, standing half naked in your living room, neither of us having done this before." Callie chuckled at the thought of how this evening had turned out. What had once started as two friends spending more time together grew into what both had been avoiding. "I'm scared, Arizona. Not of you, of this. Of turning this night into what neither of us wanted in the beginning." She continued to stare into the deep blue eyes opposite of hers.

Blushing, Arizona knew Callie was right. She was caught up in the moment and really wanted Callie but she had no idea what she was doing. She had never been with a woman and this was all happening so fast. "I'm sorry. I…I" Arizona began to back away. She began to pull away when Callie's soft grip touched her forearm. Arizona's eyes dropped to the floor, away from the mesmerizing brown ones that continued to try to stare back.

"Look at me Arizona." Callie was sure that by stopping what was happening she would certainly lose Arizona not only as a lover but as a friend. Arizona's eyes continued to stay glued to the floor, unwilling to look up. Callie softly brought her hand under the blonde's chin and gently pulled her eyes forward. Callie was so nervous of Arizona's reaction that she moved in close and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm not sorry."

Arizona bit her lip. She wanted to tell her how she felt she just couldn't find the right words. Glancing back up into the comforting brown eyes staring back, she gave a shy smile. "I'm scared too. But I…what do we do?" She nervously searched her face for an answer.

Callie remained silent. She paused for quite some time before leaning in to place a soft, gentle kiss on petite pink lips. It was soft and gentle and full of love. "This is all new to me." She confessed.

"It's new to me too." She responded. "Do you want this?" Arizona was nervous at what Callie's response would be. The electricity that she felt when she was with Callie was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was curious but also sure that she wanted to find out what it was like to make love to Callie Torres.

"I like you Arizona. This feeling that I am feeling. I don't want to scare you away." She said shyly.

Smiling and realizing that Callie had the same concern that she did she placed her hand on top of Callie's. "Let's take it slow." The suggestion just rolled off of her tongue like the decision had already been made between the two. She smiled and added "I would like to take you on a real date, Calliope. One with dinner and walking under the moonlight and all of that romantic stuff." She giggled. She rubbed the back of Callie's hand to let her know that it was okay and that she too felt the same way.

"I would like that." A grin plastered Callie's face in the realization that they were going to explore this new and exciting relationship. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was going to go on a real date with the most beautiful blond in the world.

Arizona too shared the same smile to mirror the grin that Callie had. "Now in the essence of taking things slow, I think we should probably get dressed because if we don't I don't think I can keep my hands off you any longer." She laughed with a husky tone. She placed a quick kiss on the back of Callie's hand and disappeared into the back bedroom to change. She couldn't believe how this night had turned out but she felt nothing but happiness.

Appearing from the back room, she glanced over and saw Callie had already changed into the clothes Arizona had provided. She was sitting on the couch sipping the wine they had poured from earlier. "Want to find a movie to watch?" She knew it was late but she didn't want the brunette to leave.

"Sure." She smiled. She knew she didn't have to work all week because of her boards and tonight, she just wanted to cuddle with her new love interest on the sofa and enjoy whatever was going on between them tonight. She had never "taken it slow" with anyone else in the past. She had always rushed into things, especially sex. She was excited to finally be exploring a relationship in hopes to have it last longer than 2 minutes she sarcastically thought. Arizona was someone who really seemed to care.

Arizona brought over another bottle of wine "Just in case" she winked and sat down next to Callie on the sofa. She pulled a blanket from the end of the couch over enough to cover both of them. She felt an arm reach behind her back in a protective loving way, pulling her closer into Callie's warm body. "Is this okay?" She heard Callie whisper. She smiled up at Callie and nodded "It's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews and words of encouragement. Sorry for the slight delay in writing this chapter - I was out of town. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon!**

 **Thanks for reading! Your reviews are very much appreciated!**

Slowly opening her eyes, she was disoriented. A thick pounding sensation was piercing through her head. _Too much wine_ she thought to herself. She glanced around the room and realized she wasn't even at her own house. A slight episode of panic rushed through Callie's mind. After a minute of glancing around the room, memories from last night flooded into her mind when she stopped and stared at the window. The window where she shared a very deep and passionate kiss with…. _Oh my! Arizona!_ Suddenly becoming aware of the pressure on her lower half of her body, she glanced down to see a peaceful, sleeping blonde draped across her abdomen. Her heart began to race. _Did last night really happen?_ She thought to herself. Thinking back at the events that had taken place throughout the evening she couldn't help but smile. Last night was a whirlwind of emotions. She had developed feelings towards Arizona and they didn't go away with a good night sleep. Instead, they grew stronger knowing they had peacefully fallen asleep together in harmony. _But what if Arizona didn't feel the same way?_ She thought to herself. This was all so new to both of them. They were both pretty drunk by the end of the night. Emotions were running pretty high.

Glancing back down towards the sleeping blonde, she couldn't help but smile again. Arizona looked so peaceful, a small, yet noticeable smile tattooed on her face. Listening to her sleep, she couldn't help but adore the soft snore that was coming from the beautiful creature that laid so still. It was something that Callie could certainly get used to. Callie could feel a restless Arizona begin to wake from a deep sleep. Staring down proudly, she met Arizona's confused yet loving gaze.

"Hi." The blonde huskily whispered. She couldn't believe that they had fallen asleep so peacefully together on the tiny couch in the living room. She knew she was going to have back pain later but it was all worth it to be able to wake up in Calliope's arms. "I didn't mean to fall asleep last night."

Callie laughed "Good thing we put on that movie" she giggled at the thought that they didn't even make it through the credits. She smiled warmly down at Arizona that was now shifting her weight to be able to sit up on the couch. "I didn't mean to stay over. I just fell asleep too." Callie was slightly embarrassed that she ended up staying the night. She wasn't even sure if Arizona wanted her to stay the night let alone be there when she woke up in the morning. Kissing Arizona last night was like magic, but she had no idea how Arizona felt.

"I'm glad you did." She said seductively. "I enjoyed waking up with you." A sense of embarrassment rushed over her face. Holding each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity, she realized that the sexual tension still held strong between them. Knowing that they needed to take their relationship or whatever this was slow, she broke their gaze, jumped of the couch quickly. "I…uh…I think I have some waffles or something that I could make us for breakfast?"

A wave of nervousness crashed into Callie. The way Arizona was talking made everything last night real. Callie kissed Arizona. The thought made her excited and scared all at the same time. The glisten in Arizona's crystal blue eyes communicated that she feel the same way as the brunette. Callie felt her heart beating out of her chest, she was sure the blonde could hear it from where she was standing. "Um….I…I really should get going." Callie quickly jumped up and began to gather her things that were scattered all over the blonde's living room floor.

Thoughts continued to race through Callie's mind as she gathered her things. She was concentrating so hard on trying to find everything and not wanting to strike a conversation about the events from last night that it wasn't until Arizona loudly said "Calliope" that Callie froze.

Arizona knew the blonde was avoiding her and she had to admit, she was not very comfortable bringing up last night, but she also knew that if she let Callie walk out her front door, she would never know where the two of them stood. If she left, they would go back to work like normal and never talk about it again. _Maybe that was okay._ But what if it wasn't. What if there was something more here. Last night and this morning was the first time she had felt butterflies in a very long time. She had to find out.

"Stay…" was all she managed to squeak out in barely a whisper. She cleared her throat "…for breakfast. It's the least I can do since you accompanied me last night to the event." Her heart started racing this time. She was sure that Callie would turn her down like every other person in her life, but she had to try. What she felt last night was different. Good different. She watched as the brunette slowly turned to face her, deep brown eyes showing both lust and fear. She watched the eyes glance ever so slightly down towards her lips, but immediately jump back to gaze into her blues. Seeing Callie drop her purse back onto the coffee table, nod and smile she too mirrored the brunette's smile.

Callie watched as Arizona made her way into the kitchen. She made her way over to the couch once again and sat very still watching the blonde search through cupboards in her kitchen. She was so confused. She knew she drank a lot last night and some of the night's events were a little fuzzy, but the kiss she shared with Arizona was all she could think about. And the memory of the way her soft fingers grazed Arizona's smooth back caused excitement to once again pool between her folds. She swallowed hard. Shaking her head to try to mask her thoughts, she made her way over to the kitchen to see if she could help Arizona cook.

Hearing the sound of the waffles pop out of the toaster, Arizona slightly laughed "I don't have a ton of food in my house so unfortunately frozen waffles are going to have to do. Next time, I will be more prepared." Stopping in the realization she just mentioned a next time Arizona looked up at Callie with a shocked expression. "Oh. Um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just…" trailing her words, she looked down at the plates she held in her hands.

Callie laughed slightly but nervously. Maybe Arizona didn't want this and last night was just two drunk women acting on drunken feelings. She had to say, she was a little disappointed when she heard that Arizona didn't mean it. "Oh. Um. Okay."

Looking up to meet the brunette's gaze, "Unless you want there to be a next time" she squeaked out. Her heart was racing. _Did Callie want this_? Was she just assuming that last night meant something? This was almost more awkward than the walk of shame she had countless time in the past with past one night stands. Except this time, she didn't want Callie to walk out the front door. She wanted Callie to stay.

Seeing the blonde's change of tone, Callie decided to be brave. She hadn't really talked at all to Arizona since they woke up this morning. Arizona had been trying to make the morning not as awkward and all Callie had done was stare into her eyes. Deciding to go for it, she smiled and giggled. "Well last night you did promise me a real date with all of that romantic stuff" she could feel her face blushing at the thought of going on a real date with Arizona. She smiled at Arizona's face relaxing in relief that they both knew that this wasn't just some drunken lust last night. Both women were still interested in pursuing whatever these feelings were between them. Arizona made her way over to where Callie was standing. Standing only inches away from her face, she looked at Callie for permission. A slight nod was all it took for Arizona to pull Callie's lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. Breaking away, the two smiled at one another.

Arizona had to pull away before she deepened the kiss. "Breakfast" she teased.

Sitting down to breakfast, Arizona couldn't help but smile. She knew the pair had to talk about what this was but she wasn't ready for it. She just wanted to be happy for more than a few minutes. But like any other good thing in her life, her bubble was popped when Callie spoke. "What are we doing, Arizona?" Her warm brown eyes once again met the baby blues across the table from her.

Trying to dodge the question she simply replied "Having breakfast." She knew that wasn't what the brunette meant but she wanted to delay just a few seconds longer.

"Seriously, Arizona." Callie paused again. "Last night…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say about it. Did she tell Arizona it was an earth-shattering, mind-blowing kiss that the two of them shared or should she end whatever this was between them before it started so that she didn't get hurt, again. She had never experienced this kind of attraction to anyone, not even her fiancé and she certainly had never been attracted to another woman before. But what happened between her and Arizona last night – she saw this as a connection with another soul. She didn't want to put a label on it. It was a deep connection that she was sure Arizona felt as well.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Callie?" never breaking the hold she had on the deep brown eyes. "I am scared that if I say one thing, it will send you straight out that door running as fast as you can but I am also scared if I don't say anything at all, it will send you there too."

Reading between the lines, Callie understood what Arizona was trying to say. "So…like we said last night…we are going to take things slow?" she smiled slightly to let Arizona know that it was okay. Seeing the blonde smile back was confirmation that they were going to awkwardly explore this path together.

"Dinner?"

Callie was confused at the blonde's response. "What?"

"Dinner. I promised you a _real_ date with all of that romantic stuff" she giggled. "Friday night?"

"Dinner."

Arizona smiled back, taking Callie's plate over to the sink. In the distance, she heard Callie's cellphone ring and Callie's voice talking to someone on the other line. She smiled when she heard her name roll off the brunette's tongue.

"That was the hospital, a little boy fell out of his bedroom window…multiple possible fractures. They were going to page you next but I told them I was already with you." Knowing they had to hurry, Callie once again gathered her things and headed towards the door with Arizona trailing right behind her. Before going out into the hall way, Callie turned to face the blonde. "I had an amazing night last night Arizona. Thank you." She smiled.

"It was the best _date_ I have had in a long time. And the most fun that I have ever had at a charity event. Thank you for being there Calliope." The two shared a quick but passionate kiss as they headed down the street towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

 **Warning: Some violence in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

It seemed like Friday took forever to get here. Arizona's week was crazy busy at the hospital, but the anticipation of seeing Callie again for their official first date was throwing her off her game. She had fallen into a routine at work and she knew exactly how to make the days go fast. But not this week. This week just seemed to drag. Besides the few times she passed by Callie in the hall or shared a quick kiss in an on-call room, the pair barely saw each other. They did try to text each other as much as they could, but Callie was studying for her boards and Arizona was busy with a complex case that involved a multi-organ donation for a 6 month old. Tonight was going to be all about new things and learning everything there was to know about Calliope Torres.

"Robbins I need you in the pit this evening. Karev, Grey, and Edwards had to fly to Chicago to pick up organs for Mrs. Swanson and the residents are off today from their boards yesterday." Hunt yelled over in passing. This stopped Arizona in her tracks. Normally she wouldn't mind, but she had been waiting for this night to come and now that it was finally here she was going to have to postpone.

"Uh…what time does their flight get back?" Arizona figured she would ask.

"I think it lands at nine but you know Seattle traffic." Hunt looked at Arizona with a puzzled look on his face. She never questioned working overtime. "Is everything okay Robbins?"

She knew she had to lie. Her relationship or whatever this was with Callie was new and if anyone got wind that they were even remotely seeing each other, the rumor mill would start and their chances of having a relationship would go right out the window. "Oh no. Nothing is wrong. I was just curious. Not a problem Hunt." She quickly turned and made her way over to an on-call room.

Pressing her back up against the door, she slowly slid down it so that she was sitting against it with her knees to her chest. Disappointment didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She was exhausted and her emotions began to get the best of her. A single tear escaped her left eye and made its way halfway down her cheek before her hand whisked it away. Sighing, she found the energy to make her way back out into the hall and over to the lockers to text Callie and tell her the bad news.

 **Calliope – I am so sorry but Hunt just told me that he needs me to cover the pit tonight. Apparently Karev, Grey and Edwards had to fly to Chicago for organ recovery and the residents are all off today from the boards you took yesterday. I am not going to be able to keep my promise of taking you to dinner tonight. I am really sorry – Arizona**

Arizona slipped her cellphone into her lab coat pocket and made her way back out into the busy halls of the hospital.

Callie had been asleep most of the day. She was exhausted from the 8 hour oral and written test she completed yesterday. After the exam, the residents all celebrated with one too many tequila shots at Joe's bar before calling it quits. Arizona worked all night last night so that she could have off tonight for their date. Callie couldn't wait. She was so nervous but at the same time, it felt so right. Not that her boards were over, she could finally focus her attention to the blonde.

Hearing her phone buzz, her mood quickly changed when she read Arizona's text. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She knew this wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but be a little bit angry. She had waited all week for tonight and their relationship was so new that she still got butterflies thinking about all of the possibilities with exploring this relationship with Arizona. She hated that Arizona had to cancel but she knew the job and what she signed up for.

I understand. Was all that Callie typed at first, but before pressing send, she looked down at the two words on the screen. Callie was being a bitch if she sent that and she knew she would kill any chance of a relationship. Any other person, Callie would have hit send. Pressing the delete button, she started her text over.

 **I am so sorry you have to work do you think you will be there all night? If you get off early, we could still meet for a drink?**

Satisfied with her response, she finally hit send. The text still led them down a possible path to see each other tonight.

Quickly, she received a response from Arizona:

 **Well their flight is supposed to get into Seattle around 9. I could call you when they get back and see if you are still up for a drink?**

That was exactly the response Callie was looking for. Smiling she responded

 **I will wait up for you, have a good shift. Looking forward to seeing you. – C**

Callie knew there was a possibility of Arizona having to work all night but she also knew that if the flight didn't get delayed, they would have more than enough surgeons on staff for the evening for Arizona to go home. She sat patiently and waited.

The rest of the day went by relatively quick. She had back to back surgeries but they were not very complicated so they didn't take too much energy. She did manage to take a few naps in the on-call room in between patients and while waiting for the other doctor's flight to get in. It was 10:45 and she knew the team was slightly delayed but they had already landed in Seattle and should be back at the hospital any minute. She was relieved when the three surgeons strolled through the door bickering at each other.

"Hey! So glad you are back!" Arizona bounced over to meet them.

Karev growled over at the Peds surgeon "What the hell are you all chipper about."

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy Gills. I was just coming over to see if you needed anything else before I left for the night?" She wasn't sure if they knew she was leaving but figured she would make a point to let them know.

"Hot date or something?" Karev squinted his eyes over at the blonde. He could tell something was up with her because she was never this perky this late at night.

Arizona was caught off guard. Was it really that obvious? She thought to herself. Fumbling over her words, "Uh…what? Hot date? Me? No" she laughed at the thought. Pull it together Robbins.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Karev held the same questioning gaze. "Go on. Get out of here. Go enjoy your date." He snickered.

"I don't have a date" her voice was high pitched and certainly gave her secrete away. She was a terrible liar and she didn't know how to walk away from a situation before making it worse.

Alex looked down at her and smiled for the first time since he walked in the door. "It's nice seeing you happy Robbins. Genuinely happy." And with that, he turned and walked down the hall.

Genuinely happy? I am always happy? Does Callie make me look happier to my friends? Arizona stood in the hall in shock. The brunette was pulling all kind of different emotions and features out from the depths of Arizona's life.

Glancing up at the clock, she knew she had to text Callie quickly if she was going to still meet her for a drink.

 **Are you still up? – A**

 **I told you I would wait for you** **J** **Are you done? - C**

 **Yes, they just got back. Do you want to meet somewhere closer to where you live so you don't have to walk so far? – A**

Callie and Arizona both lived close to the hospital but in opposite directions. Arizona typically didn't go over towards where Callie lived but she would certainly make an exception so that she could see the brunette.

 **Meet me at Gene's Place? – C**

 **See you there in 10 – A**

 **J** **\- C**

It wasn't a far walk but to Arizona it felt like it took forever. Approaching the bar, the brunette was waiting for her outside.

Smiling, Arizona took a few more steps so she was almost flush up against Callie. "Hi" she said in a low husky tone. She reached up and captured Callie's luscious red lips.

Remembering the need to breath, Callie finally pulled back and smiled down at the blonde. "I've been waiting all night for you" she giggled. "I'm so glad that I still get to see you tonight."

"Me too" she smiled back and grabbed Callie's hand as they strolled inside.

This bar was very similar to Joe's bar on her side of the hospital, except it was a little bit darker which made it harder to see. Still, it felt very homey. Ordering two glasses of red wine, the pair took a seat in a booth over by the window so they could still look out into the night.

"I am so sorry again about tonight" she said with a loving gaze into the deep brown orbs. She reached across the table and placed her hand softly on Callie's to let her know she was sincere.

"It's the job Arizona. Next time it will be me that will have to postpone. But you do have to make it up to me" she replied in a seductive tone as she raised her eye brows up and down.

Arizona couldn't help but giggle. _What was this woman doing to her?_ she thought. She had never had this reaction to anyone. The flirting and their conversations just seemed so natural, almost as if they had been dating for years. "I think I can make that happen" she snickered.

Their conversation went on throughout the night and the two laughed and carried on about every topic under the sun. It was almost as if they were completely alone in the bar. Arizona was having a great time. She adored Calliope and was very interested in continuing to explore this new relationship. In a break in the conversation, she excused herself to run to the restroom.

Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. The color that had once been in her face many moons ago was now back in her cheeks. She felt alive and free. She fixed her hair slightly and made her way back to the enticing woman waiting for her.

On the way, back, she heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Arizoooonaaaa. Youuuuuu slut." A man's raspy voice pierced through her ears.

She froze. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. Not here. Not now. How?

"What's a matter? Don't want to come over to see me?" He raised his voice even louder so that almost the whole bar could hear.

This certainly caught Callie's attention and her eyes immediately captured the fear that glazed over the ever so loving baby blues. Peering across the bar she as him. He was about six feet tall, dirty blonde hair, medium build, and shit eating grin plastered on his face. She quickly hopped up from the booth and made her way over to Arizona's side.

"You fucking bitch. Are you here with this whore?" he pointed directly at Callie.

Callie had no idea who this person was or what was going on but she knew it wasn't good. She knew she need to get Arizona out of here.

"Come on let's go" she whispered barely audible so that only Arizona could hear her. She felt Arizona grab on to the sleeve of her leather jacket so tight she could almost feel a whole ripping into the side of it. But none of that mattered until Arizona was safe. They made their way over to the table they had been sitting out to gather their things. Arizona never took her eyes off the man who was starting to inch his way closer.

"I never took you for a lesbian but I bet you both are pretty hot in bed. I'll do you both" he said seductively as he made his way across the bar until he was only a few feet away from the two women.

"Fuck you" was all that Arizona was able to get out. She was visibly shaking and her heart was beating out of her chest.

The man laughed at her short outburst. "I would stay away from this bitch if I were you. She is a real tease that one" he made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and spit over towards where Arizona was standing, luckily missing her. "She is my property. I own that bitch. And I would like to take her back now…have some fun like we used to have."

Callie could feel Arizona's grip tighten as she made her way behind Callie. Callie quickly moved the pair towards the door, but felt a jolt backwards when Arizona was ripped away from her arm.

Seeing the man grab Arizona by the neck, she couldn't believe what she saw next. A right hook landed straight on Arizona's jaw, causing her to fall back and smack her face off the booth. This enraged the brunette and she went full force, knocking the man to the floor and punching him straight in the face while she kneed him in the crotch. Everything went black for a moment. She couldn't stop swinging her fists. Feeling someone pull her off and restrain the man, Callie was able to compose herself enough to look over to where the blonde was. But she was gone. Callie's eyes grew wide as she saw a flash of blonde hair rush out the door. The bar tender indicated he was calling the cops but Callie couldn't stay and wait. She needed to get to Arizona. Rushing out into the crisp air her eyes darted around the dimly lit street, cold air filling her lungs with every pulsing breath. The blonde was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updates! Hopefully people are still enjoying this story! I love seeing your reviews!**

 **Warning: Some description of violence.**

Left or right. There was always a decision to be made but how does anyone really know if they made the right one? When you do make a choice, you become fully invested and sometimes you get to the end and find what you are looking for and other times you come up empty. In this case, there wasn't an option for Callie to come up empty. She had to find Arizona. If she went to the right, she would head towards Arizona's apartment. Callie had a feeling she wasn't heading back there so she decided to head left, towards the water.

Quickly making her way down the dimly lit street, she made sure to peek in every ally and corridor, just in case yet they were empty every time. _Come on Arizona, answer your phone._ She thought as she dialed the blonde's number for the tenth time. Voicemail again. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack" she said out loud. Approaching another decision point in the road, blinking yellow stop lights were now the only source of light along the street. Out of breath, Callie came to a stop in the middle of the street. Looking around, there was nothing. No right way to go, no clear decision path, and no Arizona. She decided to try Arizona's phone one last time. _Pick up, pick, up, pick up!_ Callie froze. In the distance she heard the faint sound of a cell phone ringing. Breaking into a run, Callie headed towards the sound, redialing the phone number over and over again until finally she reached what she was looking for. "Arizona" she whispered quietly as to not startle her.

Time stood still for Arizona. She couldn't move. It was as if someone encased her in cement, each limb of her body being sucked towards the ground but frozen in place. A constant ring and a faint sound of crickets filled the silence. She was face down, her cheek pressed firmly in the grass. The swings in the distance swayed back in forth in the breeze keeping time like a clock. At this point in time, nothing mattered. Hearing someone come up behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut. _He found me._ She thought to herself. Tears once again uncontrollably slipped down her cheeks. Her body tensed as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Arizona" she heard again, this time a little louder. Snapping back into reality, she swallowed hard. The hand on her back has sent a tingling sensation down her spine and that voice was oh so familiar. It was Callie. _Oh my! No!_ _Callie!_ _Callie was there!_ _She saw the whole thing!_ At her realization of what had occurred, Arizona tried to peel herself off the ground and run again. Far, far away from Callie or anyone for that matter. But two, very strong arms wrapped around her slim torso and pulled her back into a warm and loving embrace. Her back now resting into the front of Callie she finally let her tears flow. "Shhh…it's okay. It's okay. Let it out. I am right here for you" Callie cooed in her ear, lips pressing against her temple.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither saying a word. They just sat there in silence until Arizona finally spoke. "Why are you here?" she asked as she once again squeezed her eyes shut, almost certain that she knew the answer to that question. The answer was always because the person wanted to know the juicy details or they just wanted to still get laid that night. 

Hearing the hurt in Arizona's voice Callie knew not to take anything she says personal. She knew the blonde had experienced some type of hurt by this man in her life but now wasn't the time to have her relive that nightmare. She knew Arizona would tell her when she was ready. "Because you are my friend and I really care about you" Callie replied, tucking blonde locks behind Arizona's ear. She still couldn't see her face, but she knew that Arizona had to be exhausted from crying and the pain that man's fist must have caused.

Arizona was confused. She wasn't used to having someone be so sweet to her. "You don't want to know what that was all about?"

Pulling Arizona closer to her chest to let her know that she wasn't going to push her or make her feel uncomfortable she simply replied "I am just here for you, Arizona. I don't need to know what happened. I just need you to know that I am here for you." Feeling the blonde begin to sob again, Callie's heart broke. Of course she wanted to know what kind of danger Arizona was in so she could protect her but she also wanted Arizona to feel safe. "You are freezing, honey. Do you want to go someplace warm?" Callie didn't want to push her to stay at her place tonight but she wasn't about to leave Arizona alone. Feeling a slight nod from the blonde, Callie shifted her weight so that she was still supporting Arizona but could help them both stand up. Finally making their way to their feet Arizona turned around to face Callie for the first time since the bar. Arizona kept her eyes to the ground the entire time. Callie noticed that a blue and purple welt had formed slightly under her left eye and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Look at me Arizona." Seeing Arizona continue to lock her gaze towards the grass, Callie brought Arizona's eyes to meet hers by softly raising her head with her finger under her chin.

Arizona's heart melted. Staring into deep brown orbs she finally felt a small sense of relief. The soft eyes staring back screamed safety and protection which is the exact opposite of what Arizona was expecting. She was expecting shame and judgement. Taking a chance, she whispered "I don't want to be alone tonight." She was exhausted from the whirlwind of events that had occurred but she still felt a sense of panic that _he_ would find her.

"Do you want to go to your place…or mine?"

"Yours" was all Arizona managed to say. The pair walked to Callie's apartment hand in hand in silence.

Waking up the next morning all Arizona could think about was the smell of bacon wafting from the opposite side of the house. After arriving at Callie's apartment last night, Callie gave Arizona a change of clothes and set her up a bed on the couch in the living room. After Arizona changed and came back into the living room she started panicking again at the thought of being in the living room alone. Noticing the concern on the blonde's face, nothing needed to be said as Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and led her down the hallway and into her bedroom. Embraced in Callie's arms, exhaustion took over and Arizona was able to finally fall asleep.

Rolling over she looked at the side of the bed that had once held a sleeping Calliope Torres. A slight indentation in the pillow was all that was left as evidence of her once laying there. She smiled at the thought of falling asleep in Callie's arms last night. She didn't mean to but she was really glad it happened. Callie never once pressured her or made her feel ashamed. She made her feel safe. She knew that she would have to eventually talk to her about _him_ but she wasn't ready and Callie seemed to understand. After staying in bed for a few more minutes, Arizona finally made her way into the kitchen to find the source of the bacon smell. "Hey you" she whispered just loud enough for Callie to hear.

Turning around Callie's eyes immediately met soft blue orbs. They were still a bit red and puffy around the outside and the welt on her cheek caused a slight crack in the skin but never the less, Arizona still was breathtaking. "Good morning, you" she smiled. "I hope you are hungry. I made pancakes, sausage, bacon, fruit salad, toast. Pretty much anything I had ingredients for in my kitchen because I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for" she giggled nervously. "And I hope you don't mind but I washed your clothes from last night just in case you wanted to wear them. And…" Callie was rambling which Arizona understood why. It was a bit awkward this morning and she knew Callie wasn't sure what to say but Arizona felt the rambling was so charming. With a smile on her face, she made her way behind the kitchen island and placed her index finger over Callie's mouth to stop her. "It's perfect. Thank you Calliope."

Smiling back, Callie once again tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear and slightly rubbed her purple cheek with her thumb. Being so close to Arizona once again caused her heart to race. Now was not the time to explore her feelings so instead, she leaded over and kissed Arizona on the top of the head. "Now breakfast is just about ready. Do you want any coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be great. Thank you."

The pair made small talk during breakfast and started drifting back into their normal personalities. Arizona was becoming more and more relaxed. For whatever reason, the brunette made Arizona feel safe. There wasn't any pressure to explain what had happened and that made her want to tell Callie even more. Callie had this welcoming feel about her that made Arizona want to tell her everything.

"I want to tell you" Arizona finally said out of nowhere. Callie remained calm and decided to let Arizona continue to speak. "I…he…" she couldn't find the right words. Panic began to take over again and she could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry." Arizona quickly got up from the table and made her way over to the window. Feeling Callie immediately wrap her arms around her from behind Arizona let out a small sigh. "I really do want to tell you. I am just not ready."

"Shhhhh…it's okay. If you want to tell me you can. But if you don't want to….or if you aren't ready, that's okay too." Callie simply responded. Truth was she wanted to make sure Arizona was safe but she was not about to put Arizona in a position that made her feel uncomfortable.

"You make me want to tell you" she sheepishly replied. "And not in a bad way. In a good way." Arizona turned in Callie's grasp so that she could finally meet the brown orbs that were staring back at her. "You make me feel safe, Calliope. I've never had that feeling before." She paused searching for encouragement to continue. Seeing nothing but pure love in Callie's eyes, she took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone about…Ryan." _Ryan._ She had finally said his name out loud. "He…we…we were high school sweethearts. Captain of the football team" she said sarcastically. "He was the most popular guy in school and he picked me. Me. The science geek. I should have known that a guy like that could never actually love a girl like me." Her eyes darted down and a sense of embarrassment washed over her face. Before Callie could respond, Arizona continued. "His eyes made me melt every time I saw them. I was in love" she smirked at the thought of love. That wasn't love she thought to herself. It was pure torture. "Or so I thought." A single tear escaped beautiful blue eyes.

Callie's heart was breaking. She didn't know the entire story but from the tone of Arizona's voice, she knew it couldn't be good. Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head, still clutching her close to her body. She wanted her to let her know that she was there for her.

 _This was it_ Arizona thought to herself. She was going to air out all of her dirty laundry to the Latina standing in front of her. There was no way Callie would ever look at her the same after she said what she was about to say but it felt so right. Callie was the first person who she felt like she could tell. "Towards the end of high school, Ryan started drinking…a lot. To the point where he…he would get belligerent. It started off more as verbal abuse. Name calling. Demeaning slurs in front of our friends. Slut. Whore." She paused trying to assess Callie's thoughts. Callie seemed calm which kept Arizona calm. "Then it became a little rougher. Mostly in bed. He hit me a few times but nothing too serious. And he would always apologize after it was over." A shiver came up her back at the thought. "I could take it, you know. Not everyone in school was dating the star athlete. But that is when it went too far." She stopped and squeezed Callie's hand, needing to feel something solid. "We went camping with a group of friends. Mostly his football buddies. We were all drinking around the fire when he started yelling at me. I was used to it…but this time, he had a different look in his eyes. A few of the guys started chiming in, calling me names, asking me if I would want to…service them too." She swallowed hard. "Ryan was offering me up like bait. He told his friends they could all have a turn because I was an easy lay. Hearing this, I had enough. While they were all bantering around the fire, I managed to slip away, grab my keys and make my way over to my car to go home. I had never left Ryan before. But I couldn't stay there any longer." Once again, tears escaped her eyes. "Before I had the chance to put the car in drive, Ryan reached through the window and pulled me out of the car by my hair. He…he beat the shit out of me, Callie. He said _you don't get to leave – I own you and we are just getting ready to have some fun._ Before I knew it, he wrapped his hands around my neck _,_ squeezing any bit of air that I had in my lungs out, causing me to go unconscious. He must have realized he went too far because I didn't go home with him that night. He wrapped me in a tarp and left me for dead in a ravine not far from the campground."

Callie's eyes went wide. She couldn't help it. How could anyone do something like this…especially to Arizona. "How…did you…"

Arizona knew what Callie was going to ask. "Yes, I reported him to the police. But you have to remember Callie, I lived in a small town in southern Georgia growing up. It just so happened that his father was the county sheriff."

Hearing Arizona's words, she realized Ryan had gotten away with what he did. _A slap on the wrist maybe_ she thought to herself. Not wanting her to say anything else, Callie brought Arizona back into a tight embrace, slightly rubbing her back. The pair stayed glued together for what seemed like days. Slight sobs came from the blonde. Callie wanted to vomit, knowing what Arizona had been through but she knew that she needed to stay strong for her.

"Twelve years."

"Hmm?" Callie said pulling slightly back from the blonde.

"It's been twelve years since the last time I saw him." A shiver ran up her back causing her to tremble slightly in Callie's arms.

"Oh sweetheart…I am so sorry" tucking the blonde back into her chest. Seeing him for the first time in twelve years had to have sparked so many terrible memories for Arizona. Everything about that night was starting to make so much sense. She repeatedly told Arizona that she didn't have to tell her who he was but she was glad that she knew now. She could be prepared and be able to truly be there for Arizona.

Arizona became nervous again. The realization hit her that she just told Callie the events of the most horrific night of her life. She had never told anyone that story and so she wasn't quite sure how Callie was going to react. To play it safe, she figured she would make a run for it so that Callie didn't have a chance to say anything else. "I…umm…thanks for listening. I…um…I should go." Arizona swiftly got up and grabbed her keys.

"Wait. Arizona" Callie softly stated. She didn't want her to leave. Especially not after that story. All Callie wanted to do was protect her.

"No, no. Callie it's okay. I just figured you deserved to hear the whole story since you were there but I am fine. Thank you for being there and being so sweet, but I understand if you want to go back to just seeing me at work. You heard Ryan last night, I am damaged goods. I don't want you to feel obligated to talk to me." Arizona tried to make sure Callie knew she had an out. She didn't want to make her feel obligated to be her friend, let alone anything else. They had been exploring this new romantic relationship but Arizona was pretty sure that was over once punches started at the bar.

Seeing Arizona sway back and forth on her feet, Callie quickly hurried off the couch and made her way over to where the blonde was now standing. Arizona's mood had changed on a dime and she could see the fear take over her baby blue eyes. Grabbing soft cream colored hands, Callie lovingly stared back at Arizona, silently telling her it was okay. "I don't feel obligated, Arizona. And I'm not sure why you would think that. What I feel, and what I have felt of the last few weeks is a growing interest in an adorable blonde named Arizona Robbins. Sure, we all have pasts, some worse than others, but that doesn't mean the past has to impact the future…our future." Tears once again made their way down the blonde's cheeks. Seeing this, Callie brushed away the tears with her thumbs once again. "I am so sorry that you had to go through what you went through, and thank you for telling me, but despite what I think is going on in your pretty blonde head of yours, you telling me that story has not scared me away or made me think less of you in any way."

"Calliope…"

"No…listen Arizona. I'm in this. I have never felt this way about anyone. Until last night, it scared the hell out of me to think that I am falling for a woman. But I am not just falling for any woman, I am falling for you. And despite everything that happened yesterday and everything you just told me, holding you in my arms last night solidified my want, my need to explore my feelings for you. I would be damned to let some loser high school jock from twelve years ago take that want away from me." Searching for a response from Arizona, she became nervous when the blonde didn't immediately respond. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting Arizona to say but she was expecting her to say something. Silence filled the air but the two never lost contact with each other.

She gave the brunette a small smile. With a slight smirk she started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Callie chuckled finally seeing some color come back into the blonde's skin.

"It's just, I feel like the odds are against us, you know." Laughing a little hard now. "I mean if you think about everything that has happened…us getting paired at the gala, our drunken first kiss, our date being postponed, and a first date that resulted in me getting punched and rehashing every detail of the worst night of my life. You would think that after all that, we would be running away from each other in opposite directions" she laughed again. "But for whatever reason, I can't fathom being apart from you. What I am saying Calliope is that I am in this too."

Hearing that Arizona felt the same way, Callie was finally relieved. She couldn't help but chuckle herself. "Well to be fair, we still technically haven't had our _first_ date yet."

Arizona laughed again "How about we stay in for our next _date._ "

"I would like that." She smiled. "What are you doing later tonight? Do you want to have a dinner date at my apartment with me Arizona?"

"Sounds perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really help motivate me! Hope you enjoy date night :)**

Ever since Arizona left Callie's apartment this morning, Callie had spent the afternoon running around the city finding the perfect recipe to make for dinner, checking on a few consults at the hospital, and cleaning her apartment like a crazy person making sure everything was ready. She really wanted to make this night special for her an Arizona, especially since they had been trying to have a real date for quite some time now. She had texted Arizona earlier to let her know that she would be picking her up around 7 and to wear something somewhat fancy even though they were staying in for their dinner date. To Callie, she didn't care if they were staying in or going to a fancy restaurant for their first date, she wanted it to be perfect because Arizona deserved perfect.

Hearing a knock on the door Arizona was confused seeing the stranger dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a black satin bow tie and a fancy taxi driver-like hat standing in front of her. "Hi? Can I help you?" She gasped at the realization that the dark, handsome man standing before her was not the beautiful Latina she was hoping to see. Glancing at her watch, she was sure that Callie said she would pick her up at 7 and it was exactly that time.

"Doctor Calliope Torres sent me to pick you up." The main stated handing her a cream colored envelop with a wax seal and 1 white rose. Curious, she quickly opened the envelope to read the note inside.

 **Arizona,**

 **I am looking forward to our date.**

 **Calliope xo**

The card was short and sweet and made Arizona smile. The fact that Callie really put effort into this plan was melting Arizona's heart and filling it with love. She couldn't believe they were trying this – for real this time. "Madam?" She heard the man say. Looking up, he was holding his hand out, gesturing her to follow him down the hall. "Shall we?" Following him closely, he led her down to a shimmering black town car that had a crisp glass of champagne waiting for her in the backseat accompanied by a single white rose. She was sad to see Callie was not physically there but she was intrigued by the game that she was playing. It was romantic and thoughtful.

Driving in the town car, Arizona was intrigued by what Callie had up her sleeve. She brought out her phone and sent a quick text to Callie

 **I am fascinated with you, Calliope -xo**

Hitting send, she plastered another huge smile on her face. Almost immediately after hitting send, the town car pulled up in front of Callie's apartment building. They must be picking Callie up she thought – even though they were supposed to stay in tonight. Arizona figured there was no way Callie would go through all of this just to stay in for their date. She patiently waited in the back seat while the drive exited the car. Staring down at the delicate white rose she held in her hand, she heard the car door open. Looking over towards the open door expecting Callie to enter she was greeted by the outstretched hand of the driver. "Doctor." He said as he stood there expecting her to latch onto his hand and follow him out of the car. Arizona was now confused. She had expected them to be going out to a fancy restaurant or something, not Callie's house. Arizona did was she was told and exited the sedan. Anxiously waiting in the elevator, her mind raced. Did she misunderstand the purpose of tonight? Did she get dressed up for nothing? As she stepped off the elevator, she was greeted with a path of white rose pedals that led straight to Callie's front door, the same rose pedals from the flowers she had received earlier. As she made her way to Callie's door, she noticed it was already slightly cracked with a flickering light barely shining through. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what was behind the door but she knew that whatever it was, this had already been the best date she had ever been on.

Slowly pushing the door open, she stood in the door way in awe. Candles canvased the room, one flickering opposite of another, dimly lighting the area. A small, metal framed table with a restaurant white table cloth set for two was now located where the coffee table used to be. The smell of basil and olive oil drifted through the air. And the most magnificent surprise of all was a stunning brunette wearing a stunning cocktail dress holding a single white rose standing in the middle of the room, her face glowing from the candlelight. Arizona was speechless. Never in her life had she experienced anything more magnificent, and the night had just started. "Calliope..." Was all she managed to say.

Callie smiled "Welcome to the fanciest Italian restaurant in Seattle." She was so proud of herself that she was able to pull this off. "I knew you were under a lot of stress this week with everything that has happened and I figured you would be a little bit tired so I figured I would bring the best Italian restaurant to us." She said cheerfully.

Shutting the door behind her and slowly making her way towards Callie, she stopped just a few inches away from the brunette, never breaking eye contact as she walked. Callie was certainly right in that she was mentally exhausted, but all of her stress and anxiety about the events of the last few days, about their new relationship, was gone after experiencing Callie's pre-date antics and walking into the quaint apartment. "I...this...this is magnificent Calliope. I...I can't believe you did this for me...for us." She slowly reached down and placed both of her hands on Callie's hips to pull her close. "Thank you." She whispered softly before placing a soft, passionate kiss on Callie's lips. Leaving her one hand resting on Callie's hip, she moved the other to cup the side of Callie's face.

Breaking their heated kiss, Callie stared into baby blue eyes that were full of love. Her face was filled with pure joy which is exactly what she had hoped for when she planned this night. "This is for you" she extended a white rose to her date. "Dinner is almost ready. Would you like a glass of wine?" She saw Arizona nod and smile. "I bought red so that we can enjoy it with our pasta too." Making the mood a little lighter, she giggled and flirted turning from the grasp of the blonde, making her way into the kitchen. She had to remind herself that their plan was to take things slow but all Callie wanted to do was explore Arizona's body in ways that neither of them had ever experienced. Feeling Arizona sneak up behind her, she felt strong arms wrap around her torso and soft lips graze her exposed neck. Soft kisses were carefully placed in select locations. A soft nibble of her bottom ear lobe pushed her over the edge. She could feel wetness, pool between her slick folds and blood rush through her veins. She grabbed onto the counter to keep her standing upright. "We aren't going to make it to dinner if you keep this up." She huskily whispered to Arizona. She didn't want her to stop but the carbonara was going to burn if she didn't pay attention. Reluctantly, Arizona released the sexy woman from her grasp. She knew Callie had gone through a lot of trouble to set up this dinner so she wanted to be sure that they at least ate before she returned to "thanking" the stunning brunette for all of the trouble she went through.

Callie really made the dinner feel like they were at a fancy Italian restaurant. She started their dinner off with a charcuterie plate, followed by a small Italian salad, chicken carbonara, and gelato for dessert. Their conversation at the dinner table was typical things you might ask someone on a first date like where the other person grew up and favorite childhood memories. They had been friends for a while but they never really talked about anything too personal. The sexual tension in the room grew even stronger as the night went on, both ladies wanting to have something else for dessert.

Rising from the table, Arizona gathered the dirty dessert plates that were left on the table and brought them over towards the sink. As soon as the plates left her hand, she could feel Callie now in the position Arizona was in earlier, arms snaked around her sides and placing soft, gentle kisses on the back of the blonde's neck. "Mmmm...I think this is where we left off." She whispered seductively. Callie placed kissed down Arizona's exposed spine, stopping at the point where the fabric covered the remainder of her back. Making her way back up Arizona's back, she trailed kisses the entire length, stopping at the base of her neck and moving over towards her earlobe. Arizona gasped at the sound of Callie moaning into her ear. "Mmmm...you taste so good."

Arizona could feel her pulse racing – wetness was pooling between her thighs. Just being in the same room as the brunette turned her on to no end but having her mouth on her sent an entirely new feeling straight to Arizona's core. "Dance with me Arizona" she heard as Callie slowly turned the blonde around. "Dance with me." Peering into Callie's eyes, she never knew soft brown eyes could turn such a deep brown.

Giggling slightly, "We don't have any music, Calliope." Hearing the brunette start to hum, Arizona stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her partner's torso, acting more like a hug than a true dance. The couple swayed back and forth to the faint sound of Callie humming all different slow songs, each electrifying feelings more and more with every note. Arizona ran the tips of her fingers slowly up and down the back of the brunette, sending sensual chills from Callie's head to her toes.

After what could only be described as the most romantic dance in history, Callie finally loosened her hold on Arizona just enough to be able to look into her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned, realizing Arizona had an odd look in her eyes.

"This, actually. You. Me. Us." Arizona felt her face turn red. Staying still in Callie's arms, looking into her eyes, realizing there wasn't an ounce of judgement, she decided it was safe to continue. "How _this_ feels so…right. And honestly, knowing what you know about me, my past, I figured you would run for the hills. Or that you agreed to at least carry out our date because you promised and Calliope Torres is not one to go back on a promise." She nervously laughed. "But this. I didn't expect this. I have feelings for you Calliope and I figured after what happened last night, your feelings for me would have disappeared…"

Cutting the blonde off "Arizona, I told you…"

"No wait Callie, let me finish." The brunette remained silent and placed a small smile on her face. "I figured your feelings for me would have disappeared. But what you did for me tonight, did for us, this is the best date I have ever been on. I will be honest with you, my guard was up the entire afternoon, almost dreading our date because I didn't want to get hurt again, like I have been hurt every other time. But the moment I read your note when you sent the car to pick me up, all of my fears turned back into butterflies. My heart is so full. So, what I am saying Calliope is thank you. Thank you for the best first date I have ever had." She paused just momentarily, her mood shifting slightly. "But before I let myself continue to have feelings for you and open up, I need to know what you want. If you want to continue down this same path that I am on, or just remain friends – really great friends. Because once I let my feelings go, I won't be able to stop them."

Callie didn't hesitate. She immediately crashed her lips into the nervous blonde, cupping both sides of her face. She couldn't put into words right now what she was feeling but she couldn't stand seeing the nervous look in the blonde's eyes any longer. She needed to show Arizona that she felt the same way. Running her tongue slowly against pink lips, she was relieve when they parted, welcoming her to explore Arizona's mouth further. The kiss was soft and tender, yet passionate and meaningful. It was unlike any other kiss the pair had shared in the past. Feeling drops of water flow past her hand that was resting on Arizona's cheeks, Callie reluctantly pulled away to find tears flowing from Arizona's eyes. Taking her thumb and brushing the water away from her skin, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Shhh…no need to cry." She whispered. Looking into her eyes, Callie smiled. "I'm in this, Arizona. My feelings for you are so strong. At first, it scared the hell out of me. But now, you consume me. You are all I have been thinking about. Do I think our relationship will be perfect? Hello no – I think there will be a lot of firsts – some I am looking forward to more than others." Callie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive manner. "But I want to experience every first with you, Arizona. Good and bad. Tonight, I wanted to show you that you are so special to me and you deserve to be treated as so. Even though tonight is not technically over, I am really looking forward to taking my _girlfriend_ out on our next date."

 _Girlfriend_ Arizona thought to herself. The butterflies consuming Arizona were strong than ever. She couldn't believe that the person she was falling for was actually falling for her too. And this time, it was different. She trusted Callie. Every last word the brunette said was said with honesty. Callie wanted this too. Smiling, Arizona took another step closer towards Callie, staying wrapped in her arms. "Next date, huh?" she said smirking. "I think it's my turn to plan that." She said into Callie's mouth, capturing plump red lips and pulling Callie into a heated kiss. Arizona's arms traveled up and down Callie's sides, brushing ever so slightly against the sides of her breast, sending sparks deep into Callie's core.

Callie couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the blonde over towards the kitchen island and immediately hoisted her up onto the counter top, hiking her dress almost the entire way up her thighs so that she was barely covering the lacy black underwear she was wearing. She came closer in between Arizona's legs and begged for entrance to her sweet mouth. Their tongues danced around in harmony, never missing a beat. Arizona unzipped Callie's dress from behind exposing her deep purple silk bra and matching panties as it pooled around her feet. Her skin was radiating with heat. Callie caressed Arizona's thighs, rubbing her thumb along the crease of her panties. She roamed her hands up Arizona's sides and onto her back so she could slowly remove the zipper that had been gatekeeping Arizona's perfect form, her dress now pooling around her hips.

Stopping their kiss to breath for a moment, Arizona looked down at Callie, realizing that they could never go back to just being friends. They were officially romantically involved and she was head over heels for Callie Torres. "I...I know we are supposed to take things slow." She paused, trying to catch her breath while trying to determine how far Callie wanted to go. She didn't want to scare Callie but she also wanted to start to explore Callie's sexy body. "I...want you." She said seductively.

Hearing those words, Callie picked Arizona up off the counter and carried her over towards the couch, kissing her the entire way. Before reaching the couch, Arizona panted, "Bedroom." Callie pulled away from Arizona's mouth. She was a bit shocked at what the blonde wanted, but she was not about to deny her of sex. "Are you sure?" She said as she stared lovingly into the blonde's eyes. She could feel Arizona's heart pounding in her chest, matching her own rhythm.

Nodding her head slightly, "I am so nervous. This is all new to me and I have no idea what to do, or how to do this, but I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life." She nervously locked eyes with Callie, seeing the burning desire fill her pupils.

This was a whole new territory for both of them. "Let's take things slow. Let's figure out how to do this together." She smiled and giggled just slightly recapturing Arizona's lips. She quickly made her way down the hall, towards her bedroom with the blonde wrapped around her torso. Stopping at the edge of the bed, she slowly lowered Arizona down so that she was lying flat on the king sized bed, her dress still bunched around her hips. Callie slowly pulled the dress completely off Arizona's perfect body so that only her matching bra and panties were covering Arizona's full breast and dripping wet mound. "You are breathtaking Arizona." Never losing eye contact Callie made her way over Arizona's perfect body, kissing every inch.

Callie took a chance and slowly trailed her hand up the side of the blonde's body, stopping on her satin covered perky breast. Looking into deep blue eyes that welcoming the touch, Callie heard Arizona swallow hard as she kneaded her right breast. Feeling Arizona's hand slide gently on top of hers, she stopped her rhythm, feeling like something was wrong. Immediately, the blonde's hand guided Callie's tan hand to continue feeling Arizona's perky breast. Feeling this connection with Arizona was unlike anything Callie had ever experienced before and they weren't even having sex yet. Wanting to taste even more of Arizona's sweet skin, Callie resumed her pattern of placing soft, wet kisses down Arizona's entire body, stopping when she placed a soft gentle kiss over her clit through the blonde's soaking wet panties.

Feeling Callie's mouth through her panties, Arizona was sure that she was going to come without even taking them off. The thought of her tongue gliding up her juicy folds sent a throbbing sensation throughout her body. She needed Callie to rip her panties off right then and there and make sweet love to her with her mouth. Instead, she felt her lips move, placing soft, wet kisses on her bare skin, making contact with her entire form until she reached her lips again. This sensation was equally sexy and had her begging for more. She reached around to dig her nails slightly in Callie's lower back, pulling her close so that their bodies melted into one. This caused them to turn slightly on their sides and they continued to caress each other.

Callie could feel Arizona's excitement but was still nervous that she didn't know what she was doing. She had never been with another woman and she certainly didn't want to underperform for Arizona. "Are you okay?" She asked shyly, confirming that Arizona was indeed enjoying herself. Callie sure was but she didn't know how far Arizona wanted to go.

Nodding her head and smiling Arizona assured Callie that everything was fine by gently nudging Callie down onto her back and repeating the same arousing motion, starting with Callie's lips and trailing all the way down to her inner thigh. She felt Callie squirm slightly beneath her touch as she made her way back up to her sweet, plump lips. "I am more than okay" Arizona finally said. Seeing Callie's eyes grow dark, Arizona was even more turned on. She captured plump red lips, once again, begging for entrance and immediately was granted access. Their tongues danced together in a slow and sensual rhythm. Arizona nibbled slightly on Callie's lower lip as she briefly propped herself up above Callie. She reached behind Callie's back to unhook her bra, flawlessly, as Callie reached around to do the same. Pushing the bra's aside, Arizona trailed her tongue all the way down Callie's sternum and slowly made her way over to take Callie's fully erect nipple in her mouth. She gently took the end in between her teeth and bit down just enough to hear a gasp escape her lover's mouth. The sensation that was now gushing between her legs let her know that she would never be able to get enough of this beautiful woman.

Suddenly, looked down at Callie's beautiful body, Arizona was starting to feel the same nervousness that she saw in Callie's eyes moments ago. She had no idea what she was doing. It seemed like Callie was enjoying herself but her confidence level in her ability to please Callie was slowly dwindling just by thinking about it.

Callie could feel Arizona hesitate. Looking down, she recognized the look on the blonde's face. It screamed the same feelings Callie was having earlier. The feeling of want and fear all at the same time. "Come here baby" she whispered. She watched as the blonde hesitantly made her way up her body. Having the blonde now inches away from her face, she lovingly smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Me too baby" was all Callie had to say to feel Arizona relax on top of her exposed chest. Callie pulled a blanket over top of the pair to create a safe space for both of them. "I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life" she laughed nervously. Callie thought back to the first time she had sex. It was in a parking lot of a drive in movie with a guy she had only been dating for a few weeks. They were young, drunk, and dumb so there was nothing to worry about. But this was different. This was Arizona and this was someone she really cared about.

"Me either. I was fine until crazy thoughts started swirling in my head" she laughed. "I was afraid I wasn't doing something right, or you weren't going to like what I was doing." She tucked her head into Callie's neck. "I want to. I am just scared."

"Hey. Look at me Arizona. This _is_ technically our first date." She laughed. "We have plenty of time. We agreed to take it slow, and that's what we will do. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to, but I am feeling the same way. This is an adventure for us and I can't wait to go on it with you."

Seeing the love and sincerity in the brown orbs staring back at her, she felt safe. Normally when she was in this position, her partner would make her feel like shit for not wanting to continue. But Callie was just so full of love and understanding. "Calliope?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you…can we just lay like this tonight? I am really enjoying being in your arms" she smiled.

"I want nothing more" she said pulling the blonde closer. The room remained silent, but spoke volumes. The love that was growing between the two was moving at warp speed, only their own fears holding them back.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments! I am going to be on vacation for the next 2 weeks and won't be able to update but I wanted to make sure to at least post this chapter before I leave.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has been following this story and reviewing. I am so glad I took a chance and decided to share my story. Your interest means a lot! :)**

 **As always: I don't own the characters and Greys!**

 **Enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed since Callie and Arizona's first official date. Time was mostly filled with long shifts at the hospital and sneaking into on-call rooms to make out like two horny teenagers. The pair continued to explore each other's bodies, yet neither of them took the plunge to go any further. They were just enjoying being with each other, sneaking around the hospital and hiding their relationship from their closest friends and peers. They were sure that Bailey had suspicion about their involvement but they enjoyed thinking they were keeping things under wraps.

After completing a nine hour surgery on a 9 year old tiny tot football player together, the pair strolled into the attending's lounge to change and head over to Joe's for dinner a few drinks. This was the first opportunity to actually go out and enjoy each other's company since their first date. Upon entering the lounge, Bailey was just getting ready to leave.

"Oh hey you two. I forgot to ask you. Can I put you both down as speakers at the upcoming surgical conference at the end of the month?" Bailey asked. She knew that Callie was planning on going because she was a guest speaker almost every year, but she wanted to make sure Arizona attended as well – not just to have her speak, but to also see if her suspicions were true.

"Oh…uh…Bailey I wasn't planning on attending. I thought you wanted me to stay here and cover so that you could go?" She was sure they had talked about this a few months ago when Bailey was going around collecting name of attendings to speak.

"Nonsense. You have made great strides in your work with fetal surgery this past year and it would be great to be able to highlight that as a new specialty at Grey Sloan. I'll get…uh…Karev, no, Edwards to cover. Yes Edwards." Staring Arizona in the eyes so that she couldn't say no, she smiled when she saw Arizona's demeanor change.

"Only if you are sure, Bailey. I would be happy to spend a week in Barbados. And present at the conference, of course." She laughed looking over at Callie with a huge smile.

"Torres?" Bailey gave Callie the same look she gave Arizona.

"Yes, I'll be there. Confirmed all of my reservations." She felt like Bailey was up to something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well then it's settled. See you in Barbados" she exclaimed brushing past the pair so they couldn't change their minds.

Looking over at Callie and laughing "I guess I am going to Barbados."

"Yes. Yes you are" she smiled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Arizona right now but it was too risky in the open attendings lounge. They weren't necessarily trying to hide their relationship, but since it was all still new, they didn't want to rumor mill to start churning throughout the hospital.

"I better call the hotel to see if there are any rooms left and also book my flight." Arizona started searching around her bag for her phone. After checking online and calling the hotel, Arizona was able to book reservations on the same flight as Callie but the hotel everyone was staying at was full.

"Shit. What am I going to do. The next closest hotel is twenty minute away." Arizona looked defeated. "I wasn't supposed to go anyway. I will just tell Bailey that I will present next year." Arizona reached once again for her phone to call the airline and cancel her flight as she felt a soft hand stop her.

"Stay with me. It's no big deal. Besides, we have shared a bed together before and you _are_ my girlfriend." Callie had the biggest smile on her face. To tell the truth, she wasn't upset that all of the rooms were booked. She was actually glad because that means she could have an excuse to have Arizona over at night.

Arizona wasn't shocked that Callie asked her to stay with her but she also didn't want to impose. This conference was a big deal for Callie especially and she didn't want to get in the way of her presentation. "Callie, no. I couldn't do that to you."

Callie was a little put off by Arizona's response. "What?" her voice was high. "Don't be silly. This is a great opportunity for you to present at one of the largest surgical conferences in the world. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to share a room with you for a week." Stepping closer to the blonde, Callie reached down and grabbed an ivory hand, bringing it up to her lips, and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

A shiver pulsed through Arizona's arms, sending a warm sensation all the way to her core. Swallowing hard, it took everything she had not to jump up and down in excitement and pepper the brunette with kisses. "Thank you Calliope. I would love to share a room with you." Looking over a Callie she couldn't help but notice the giant smile that stretched from ear to ear on the brunette. She was breathtakingly stunning and she would be spending an entire week in paradise in her arms, hopeful to muster up some courage and take their relationship to the next level.

Her daydream of making love to Calliope Torres was cut short when she heard roaring laughter saunter into the lounge. Doctors Owen Hunt and Alex Karev were bantering back and forth and laughing about their new fantasy football league they were in.

"You are out of your mind if you think they are going to let him play this season after what he did. I can't believe you tanked your team by picking him first round." Karev was on his high horse, his arrogance flag blowing in the wind. "Oh hey Arizona, Callie. A few of us are headed down to Joe's for a drink – or ten. Want to join us?"

 _Great._ _I am going to have to spend the one moment I finally have with Arizona with a bunch of drunk surgeons._ _I have been waiting all week for this._ Callie thought to herself before she heard Arizona's answer. "I'm actually pretty tired. I think I am going to finish up some charting and turn in for the night. I haven't been home in a few days."

Looking over at Arizona, she could read her mind just by looking into her baby blue eyes. "I am exhausted as well guys. Raincheck?"

"Suit yourselves. You don't know what you are missing" he winked over at the pair and made his way towards his locker. "Hunt, give me a few minutes and I will be ready."

"Sounds good. Have a nice night ladies." Hunt yelled before heading out towards the lobby to wait on Karev.

Arizona darted her eyes towards the door to let Callie know that she was going to go meet her somewhere else. "Well I am going to head over to the charting room so I can finish up and get out of here. I will see you guys later."

Feeling a vibration in her pocket from her cell phone, she pulled it out and read the text from Arizona.

 **"** **Meet me at the Rustic?** **5 mins?" – xo patiently waiting :)**

A wide grin plastered her face. Callie always thought it was adorable when Arizona signed her name in different phrases. There was a game-like feel to it that drove Callie wild.

 **"** **On my way" – xo can't wait any longer :)**

Looking over at Karev as she walked out of the changing room "Good night Karev." She disappeared without giving him a chance to respond and headed to the Rustic Lantern.

Stepping inside, she immediately found the blonde in their normal booth. Ever since their first visit here together, the two had officially become regulars and would always sit in the booth that Arizona used to share with a good book. Thankful that Arizona had already ordered their favorite bottle of wine, Callie slide into the booth and took a healthy sip. "Charting huh?" she alleged sarcastically. "Very believable" she snickered.

"Well I mean I did have to sign one chart before I left so technically I wasn't lying." Sipping on her wine we was elated that Callie got the hint to let the guys know that she wasn't able to go out with them. She didn't mean to be selfish but she wanted Callie all to herself tonight.

"I feel like a high school kid sneaking around behind my parents back" she laughed. "I wish we could just tell them."

"I certainly don't mind telling them if that's what you want but I just know that gossip gets around the hospital like wildfire and I am kind of enjoying having you all to myself." Under the table she slid her barefoot to caress a tan thigh, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

The contact with Arizona was driving Callie wild. They have been toying with each other for weeks and Callie was sure that both women needed a release. Callie's thoughts were immediately interrupted by blaring pagers going off at the same time. "Damnit. 911. It's Mikey, our tiny tot football player. He is crashing."

Without saying a word, the pair looked over at Winston, their normal waiter, and nodded watching him wave back signaling that he would take care of everything knowing that this was always a possibility of the pair needing to run back to the hospital.

The rest of the month flew by and it was finally time for their trip to Barbados. The entire surgical team was taking the red eye so they could finalize a few things with their patient load and prep the surgical team staying behind on their list of patients. The red eye would put them in Barbados around 7:30 am, just in time for the welcome breakfast and key note speakers. Both Callie and Arizona were speaking on the second day of the conference, leaving the rest of the week open for optional sessions and some beach time. Sitting by the gate at the airport, Callie couldn't help but glance over at Arizona, sitting next to Karev and Meredith Grey nervously shaking her leg.

"Will you stop? You are shaking the entire row of seats!" Meredith growled. "You need another drink." Watching as Meredith pulled the blonde over towards the airport bar, she couldn't help but laugh. Meredith had been making Arizona do shots of tequila every fifteen minutes or so to ease her fear of flying. The leg shaking had substantially subsided after three tequila shots and a margarita and she could now see the alcohol beginning to take over. Arizona was never one for shots, always wine, but in times like this, apparently it didn't matter.

"You know, she better not get her too drunk or they won't let her on the plane." Bailey laughed directing her comment towards Callie. "Meredith better be sitting next to her to hold her hair when she pukes."

Callie looked over at Karev, watching his face at the realization that he was the one supposed to be sitting next to her. "Oh hell no. She is switching seats. I am not sitting with her."

Not even thinking about it Callie pipped up "I'll sit next to her." Watching all eyes beam over to her she could see the confusion in their faces. No one was volunteering to sit next to Arizona but when Callie was so quick to volunteer, they all smiled knowing that they were all getting a little bit closer to victory. The surgical team had been taking bets behind the pairs back as to when their relationship would finally go public. Looking around, Callie started blushing. "I mean…unless someone else wants to?"

"Oh no honey. You volunteered. You get to sit next the drunk." Bailey laughed making her way towards the snack bar.

Watching Arizona stumble back over towards the group, hand in hand with Meredith, she stopped, noticing all eyes were on her. "Welllll hello everyone. Fancy meeting you here." She giggled slurring her words slightly. "And who has the pleasure of being my airplane buddy?"

"Ortho girl volunteered" Karev chimed in smirking over at Callie.

Letting out a high-pitched scream, Arizona was ecstatic. "Oh Calliope! We are going to go on that together!" she giggled. Pulling Callie up towards the window looking out onto the tarmac where the plane was getting ready for boarding, she pushed her face up against the window and mumbled some incoherent words towards the brunette.

Whispering so that no one could hear them "Arizona. I need you to focus for a minute, honey." She watched Arizona peel her face off the window and stand at attention towards Callie, making a military salute. Callie couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's antics. "Now we are going to be boarding soon. If you are too drunk, they won't let you on the plane."

Hearing this Arizona became excited. "OOOO so you mean I should drink more and then I don't have to get on that thing!? Great idea!" She started pulling Callie towards the bar when she felt a strong hand pull her back.

"I am serious Arizona. My bed is going to be very lonely if you don't get on that plane with me." She husked just barely audible. "Besides, I am sitting with you now so I will be there to hold your hand the whole time."

"I…I thought I was sitting next to Alex? You mean I get to sleep with you and sit next to you?" Arizona said a little louder than what Callie hoped for.

Blushing and glancing over at their friends, Callie was relieved that no one seemed to be paying attention. "Yes. But only if you act sober for a few minutes and sit with me on the plane."

"Eye eye captain!" she laughed. Pulling Callie over towards the group of surgeons, Arizona began to ramble again. "I am sober guys….shhhhh!" she held a single finger up over her lips.

"Good luck with that one." Karev darted over to Callie.

After boarding the plane, Arizona and Callie were sitting in the very last row. Arizona had calmed down a bit and was surprisingly okay during takeoff. Feeling the cold air from the vents and the goosebumps on Arizona's arm, she asked the stewardess for a blanket. "Here. Put this over your shoulders. I don't want you to catch a cold." Covering Arizona up was the last thing she wanted to do because she couldn't take her eyes off her cleavage that was prominently outlining two voluptuous breasts but she wanted to make sure Arizona was comfortable. The cabin was dimly lit by small lights along the aisles and just a few people had on reading lights that illuminated the plane. Arizona had talked Callie into having a few more drinks on the plane.

Callie was starting to feel a little tipsy and a little daring so she grabbed Arizona's hand under the blanket. She needed to be closer to the blonde. Arizona leaned her head on her shoulder and Callie took this opportunity to kiss the top of her head. "I can't wait to spend an entire week with you Arizona." She whispered into her hair.

Feeling Arizona squirm in her seat and pull up the arm rest, she felt the blanket cover her lap and fingers begin to trail up her thigh. "Let's join the mile high club" the blonde husked into Callie's neck before sucking on her pulse point behind her ear causing fluids to pool between her thighs. "I want to be inside you" she heard Arizona giggle. Feeling the blonde's hand dip into her jeans and run her finger in the waistband of her panties, Callie was so turned on to have her so close to her core.

Hearing those words turned Callie on to no end. All she could do was picture long, slender fingers, entering her, hitting every sensitive spot. Suddenly becoming aware of what Arizona was doing, she immediately grabbed the blonde's hand to stop it from reaching her center. She wanted nothing more than to have Arizona's hand slip into her panties and take her right there, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if their first time was in the back of an airplane while they were both really drunk and in front of strangers and several of their closest friends and colleagues.

"Calliiiiiopppeeee" she whined into the side of her neck, never breaking contact with her lips. "I want you. I need you." She tried to wiggle her hand free but alcohol and exhaustion began to take over.

Not sure if Arizona would be hurt or not by turning her down, she decided to play it safe and lead her on for later. "Mmmmm baby. I would like nothing more than to have sex with you right now but I was kind of hoping we could have our first time be in Barbados. Unless you want everyone on the plane to hear you scream" she husked as she toyed with Arizona's fingers that were still inches from her dripping wet center. She couldn't believe she was stopping the blonde because she needed a release, but she didn't want either of them to regret it. "Tonight baby." Callie began feeling nervous. They had never given sex a time line but here she was, promising a very drunk blonde they would have sex tonight.

Arizona's eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or if she was hearing Callie correctly but after realizing both of their admissions to wanting to take their relationship to another level, Arizona needed some air. "I uh…I will be right back." She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and made it to the bathroom in the back of the plane. Standing in the small space, she looked at herself in the tiny mirror. _Damn it Arizona._ _Pull yourself together._ Seeing her hair had been pulled back in a messy bun and her mascara was starting to smudge, she felt like she had consumed an entire keg of beer, when it reality it had only been several drinks in a few hours' time span. _What the hell are you doing?_ Feeling like she was going to be sick, Arizona lifted the toilet seat and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Flushing, she put the lid back down and sat on it. _How did I allow myself to get this drunk?_ _And did I really just tell Callie I wanted to be inside her? God._ Embarrassment flashed over her face. She couldn't help feel like she ruined their relationship after she left when Callie told her she wanted to have sex tonight. Feeling like she was going to be sick again, she emptied the contents of her stomach once more before hearing a low knock on the bathroom door. "Just a minute."

"Arizona? It's me. Are you okay?" Callie was nervous when Arizona didn't come back to her seat right away. They certainly left things pretty awkward after talking about the next step in their relationship. She hoped that she didn't scare the blonde away. Hearing the click of the bathroom door lock, she was met with tearstained blue eyes and a woman that looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey. What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

The entire time Arizona was throwing up, she didn't even feel the tears escape her eyes. Wiping them, she let out the breath she had been holding. "Nothing. I'm fine." She pushed past the brunette and made her way back to her seat. She was so embarrassed that Callie had to come find her.

Sitting back down beside the blonde, Callie turned to face Arizona, but was met with the back of her head as she stared out the window. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she felt the blonde flinch at her touch. "Arizona. Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" she snapped. "The fact that I am a drunken mess or that I just tried to make a move on you on an airplane while being a drunken mess?" Tears started streaming down her face at a faster pace. She felt like she always managed to screw things up.

"Shhh… Arizona, come here." Callie pulled the blonde over so that she was now leaning against her chest. She stroked long blonde locks and pulled her head in so that it rested under her chin. Callie didn't know what to say but she also knew that she didn't want the blonde to be upset so she just sat there and held her, trying to make her feel like everything was okay. After a short while, she felt soft snores escaping the blonde. Only moments later, she was overpowered by sleep, too.

Arizona was startled by the loud overhead announcement letting passengers know that they were getting ready to land in Barbados. Feeling a sharp pounding feel in her head, she knew that her hangover was starting to set in. Trying to sit upright in her seat, she was stopped by the clutches of tan arms that snaked around her torso. _Oh God._ She thought to herself. _I made an ass out of myself_. Shaking the brunette ever so slightly, she finally was able to break free of her hold. Feeling Callie shift in the seat beside her, she couldn't help but smile. She never really watched the brunette sleep before but Arizona thought it was the most adorable thing, the way that her plump red lips were parted ever so slightly and a small smile plastered her face. She looked so peaceful.

Turbulence during landing finally caused Callie to snap her eyes open and look around the plane. Noticing blue eyes dart away from hers when she looked over, she reached out and touched Arizona's arm once again. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was filled with nothing but love.

"Like I got hit by a truck." She laughed not looking directly at Callie.

Seeing passengers at the front of the plane start to exit, Callie dug around in her purse to find aspirin and a bottle of water for the blonde. "Here. Take these. It will make the conference much more bearable." Arizona graciously accepted but still didn't look at the brunette. "Arizona?"

"Hmmmm?" She didn't want to talk about what happened overnight on the plane. "Look at me" she heard the brunette whisper. Glancing up, she finally met brown eyes that were soft and full of concern.

Callie could see Arizona wasn't quite herself, which worried the brunette. "Are…are we okay?"

"Callie…I…" her voice trailed off and her eyes darted back down towards her lap. She felt a strong hand tuck several strands of blonde hair behind her ear, finally stopping when it cupped her cheek. A single tear slipped out of her eye. She swallowed hard. "I am so sorry Calliope. I understand if you want me to stay somewhere else this week. I didn't mean to get so drunk and try to do things you didn't want. Things we weren't ready for." She was rambling not wanting to stop to hear what Callie had to stay in fear she would say something bad. "I mean I was…"

Taking her finger and putting it over Arizona's lips, she stopped the blonde from talking. "Arizona. Stop. I am really looking forward to spending the week with you. So don't be silly. And for everything else…I don't want our first time to be a quick fuck in the back of an airplane." She laughed trying to read the blonde. "Don't get me wrong, I meant what I said last night. But we will get there when we get there. No rush and it certainly won't be a quick fuck" she laughed trying to make the mood a little lighter. Seeing the blonde's mood change, she knew there was still going to be some awkwardness between them but they seemed to at least be on the same page now. Callie leaned in and quickly pecked pink lips before getting out of her seat to retrieve their carry-on luggage. "Let's go to the opening breakfast and nurse that hangover shall we?" she laughed leading the blonde out of the plane and meeting up with the team of surgeons to head to the conference.

 **Arriving in paradise...do you think they are going to finally take the plunge? Things are certainly starting to heat up!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am officially back from vacation! So sorry to keep you waiting - no internet means no updates :( But I am back! And I made this chapter a little longer than others - I hope you enjoy!**

 **As always - I don't own anythingLet me know what you think!** **  
**

Staring down at her note pad, Arizona watched the dark ink in her pen make long, swiping doodles across the snowy white surface. Boredom was an understatement which was largely thanks to the pounding headache that was still lingering. When reviewing the session seminar topics, she thought this session on pediatric urology advances in minimally invasive surgery would be interesting, but after a few minutes of listening to one of the driest voices she had ever heard begin to deliver his speech, she knew she would have trouble staying awake in the dimly lit room. It was the last session that separated her from an evening of hobnobbing with pediatric surgeons across the country and most importantly, preparing for her presentation that was scheduled for 10:00 am the next day.

Up until this point, the day actually flew by. She attended several fascinating sessions which ultimately led to her networking with some of the best surgeons from the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. They, too, were beginning to explore the Fetal Surgery profession and she was hoping they would be able to help her with a complex case she had coming up in a few weeks.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she couldn't help but smile when she saw the text was from Callie. She had been so busy all day that she barely got to see the brunette, let alone talk to her. But that didn't stop Arizona from thinking about her. In fact, Callie was the one constant thing on her mind all day. She hated the way they left things when they got off the plane. She was so embarrassed and felt like a complete ass and she wanted nothing more than to make it up to Callie, but she knew they wouldn't really see each other until it was time for bed due to the evening networking session and setting up for her presentation. Glancing down at her text message, her heart began to race at the thought of sharing a room with Callie.

 **Hey! Hope you had a nice day. My session is ending early so I figured I would go and check us in and get our keys to our room. Will you have time to meet me so I can give you your key? – XO Callie**

Seeing that Callie was already done for the day, Arizona took this opportunity to make a break for it out the back of the auditorium to meet up with her. She was relieved that she didn't have to spend another minute trying to keep her eyes open and head off the table listening to doctor what's his name ramble on for 163 slides.

 **Saved by the bell** **J My last session was so boring and you are my excuse to leave** **J Where can I meet you so that we can check in? – XO Arizona**

Pressing send Arizona continued to look down at her phone while she walked down the semi-empty hallway. She didn't notice the person standing right in front of her as she smashed into their side.

"Ouch" the voice screeched.

"Oh my! I am so sorry…" her voice trailed when she looked up to see it was her beautiful brunette that she ran into. "Hi" she said softly.

Looking into soft blue eyes, she could see exhaustion overtaking the blonde. "Hi yourself" she giggled. "You know you really should watch where you are going. I wouldn't want you to fall down a flight of stairs or anything." Taking advantage of their closeness, she brought her hand to Arizona's hip, lightly trailing her thumb across the waistband. Seeing Arizona swallow hard, she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Let's go get the keys to our room." Callie's hot breath combined with her touch sent goosebumps all over Arizona's body. Swiftly breaking contact, Callie began to walk down the hall towards the check-in desk, leaving a flushed Arizona standing in the middle of the corridor.

Arizona caught up to Callie just as she was approaching the check-in. "Here, put the room on my card."

Callie didn't have a chance to respond before the receptionist responded for her. "Oh that won't be necessary. The room has already been taken care of." Turning his attention back over to Callie, "Doctor Torres, it's very nice to see you again" the receptionist stated.

"As well as you, Cedrick. I will need two room keys this time" Callie responded like she had known the guy for years. She could see the confusion on the blonde's face and was enjoying every minute of it.

"Here you are. You are in your normal room, your bags are already there and everything should be ready for you. Do you need anything else?"

Taking the keys from Cedrick, Callie handed one over to a shocked Arizona. "No I think we are good. Thank you Cedrick."

As they turned to make their way over to the elevator, Cedrick yelled over "Say hello to your father for me." Callie smiled back and nodded to the man.

The elevator ride to the top floor was quite. Up until now, Callie didn't think about how Arizona would react to what she was about to see. Callie knew Arizona would have so many questions but she was holding off until the blonde saw their room. The elevator doors opened up to a single door down a short hallway.

Walking inside, Arizona's eyes widened at the sight of glistening white marble floors stretching the length of the room, gold chandeliers and sconces lining the ceiling and walls, and a fireplace encased in stone was dimly lit in what appeared to be the Livingroom. Walking deeper into the room, she noticed a separate dining room with a dedicated pantry and large kitchen area, a private study, and a workout room before she even made it towards the bedroom. The bedroom had an oversized king bed with white linen and champagne and strawberries resting at the foot of the bed on a small table. The spa-like master bath might be the most stunning room yet, with a two-person shower and luxurious deep soaking tub. Arizona's senses were in overload mode. She wasn't sure what to say. "How…what…I…" she was not able to focus on one thought. She couldn't afford this. Hell, she didn't know how Callie could afford this. Did the guy at check-in make a mistake? Staring around the room for what seemed like hours, Arizona finally met chocolate brown eyes. "Callie, we can't say here. We…I can't afford this. I mean, this has to cost a fortune. I mean this place is magnificent and absolutely breathtaking but you didn't have to go through all of this trouble to impress me. I mean I am certainly impressed but Callie, look at this place."

A wide grin was plastered on the Latina's face. She thought it was adorable when Arizona rambled. "Arizona stop." Seeing the blonde stop in her tracks and anxiously wait for what she was about to say, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Callie this isn't funny. I'm serious. I can give you as much as I can over the next few pay checks but I really can't afford this" Arizona stated.

"Did you notice the name on the hotel?"

 _What? The name on the hotel?_ Arizona remembered the name was something like Paradise Spa. "What? What about the name?" Looking down at the card Callie handed her she felt her eyes widen as she read the letters on the front of the welcome envelope: "Welcome to Paradise Bay Resort and Spa – a Torres property." Her eyes immediately snapped back up to meet the waiting brunettes. "You…you own the property?"

Bringing someone to their family suite was something Callie had never done before so she wasn't sure what reaction to expect but she was slightly amused at the blonde's response. "Well I don't own the property but my family does" she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "And to be fair, I really did check to see if there were any rooms left but they are completely booked this week due to the conference." Staring back at Arizona she couldn't get a good read on what the blonde was thinking. Callie became nervous. _Is this too soon?_ She thought to herself. She never really thought about how this would impact the blonde's impression of her – she certainly didn't want her to think that she was just some fancy rich girl.

Arizona just stared. She couldn't comprehend what Callie was telling her. She had no idea that Callie was rich – or at least her family was rich. That didn't really didn't change anything between them but this was undoubtedly something she didn't expect. Feeling her hair being tucked behind her ear, she once again stared back into Callie's eyes, bringing her hand to meet the brunettes that was lingering behind her ear. She could sense Callie's nervousness just by looking at her. "Callie" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know. I don't really think about it anymore and I've never had anyone stay with me while I was here so I guess I didn't really think to tell you." Callie felt like such an idiot. She was out of her element with Arizona and embarrassment was taking over. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she dropped her eyes.

"Hey. Look at me." Arizona wasn't sure if she was okay with this or not but this was Callie's life. Seeing the way the brunette reacted made her realize that this wasn't something Callie did to try and woo her, this was just Callie staying at her family's hotel like she would any other day. It didn't change anything between them. "It's okay. It's more than okay" she smiled trying to erase the awkwardness that had formed between them. Leaning over, she carefully captured plum red lips and pulled them into a simple kiss. "I'm not going to lie to you. I am a little surprised and overwhelmed, but I'll be okay. I mean look at this place" she giggled trying to lighten the mood. "The only thing that seems to be missing is a TV."

Callie held up the remote that was in her hand and pressed a button, exposing a 80 inch flat screen that dropped down from the ceiling.

"Never mind" Arizona said once again in a surprised-like tone. "I should have known." Arizona and Callie both laughed at how ridicules this whole situation was. It wasn't like either of them really cared about all of the fancy stuff, they both just cared that they were going to be sharing a room literally in "Paradise" together for an entire week. "Come here you" Arizona whispered as she pulled Callie closer into her arms. "Are we okay?" She had been thinking all day about what this moment would be like when she finally had to face her embarrassment of her drunken stupor on the plane.

"Arizona we are more than okay. I have never been happier." Callie leaned her forehead against the blondes, nuzzling her nose against hers before she crashed her lips into waiting soft, pink ones, deepening the kiss when Arizona immediately granted her access. She felt Arizona tug softly on the hem of her shirt and run the pads of her thumb against her soft skin. Callie pecked the blonde's lips one more time before reluctantly pulling back slowly to look at Arizona. She saw nothing but love in her eyes and Callie felt safe wrapped in her embrace. "I hate that this is pretty much the only alone time we will have all night" she said pouting. The networking sessions started in 20 minutes and they still had to change.

"I think you are forgetting something" Arizona responded, seductively lifting her eyebrows and running her fingers up tan arms, stopping when they reached the back of Callie's neck.

Callie's face only showed confusion. _Forgetting something_ she thought to herself.

"We do get to share that luxurious bed tonight" she smiled.

"Mmmmm I like the sound of that" she husked up against the blondes mouth before once again claiming the waiting lips in front of her.

After what seemed like only seconds of quick kisses in between getting ready for the evening, Callie and Arizona left the penthouse suite 15 minutes later. Reluctantly, the pair had to separate for the night so they could mingle with other surgeons from their own discipline. The evening seemed to drag on forever, especially when they both had to set up and prepare for their presentations the next day. That was an entire process in itself. Making her way back to their hotel room, Callie stepped inside of a dimly lit living room. Across the room, she saw Arizona fast asleep in the chair with pieces of paper spread out across her chest and the table in front of her. The way the flames from the fireplace flickered light across a peaceful Arizona's face made Callie's heart melt. Deciding to let Arizona sleep a few more minutes, Callie changed for bed before returning to the living room to bring the sleeping blonde to bed with her.

"Wake up pretty lady" she whispered. Seeing Arizona stir, she only heard inaudible sounds coming from her lips. "Arizona" she whispered once again as she saw deep blue eyes slowly open. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Arizona swore it was a dream. She could practically smell Callie's sweet scent of the lavender shampoo she used. Feeling a soft tickle behind her ear she reluctantly opened her eyes to find the person she was hoping to see right in front of her. "Hmmm what…what are you…what time is it?" Glancing around Arizona realized that she must have fallen asleep practicing her presentation while she was waiting for Callie to get back. Her eyes landed on the grandfather clock that was next to the fireplace revealing it was almost midnight. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up she rambled. I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." Arizona felt a soft finger against her lips. Feeling Callie close to her heightened her senses and sent her head spinning.

"Shhh. It's my fault. I am so sorry I came back so late. I will make it up to you I promise. Let's get you changed and let's get some shut eye. Both of us have a busy morning. Your presentation is at 10 right?" Callie bent over and picked up the paper that was thrown around the room. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that Arizona had already fallen asleep, but she knew they both had an early morning tomorrow and she was out a bit later than she expected. The Ortho surgeons from Kaiser Permanente were interested in Callie's work in 3-D printing so she gave them a behind the scenes preview of her presentation tomorrow.

Dragging her limp body into the bedroom, Arizona quickly changed into a sleek, black nighty with matching boy shorts that left little to the imagination. Callie stood in the doorway to the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth at the sight of Arizona leaning over to climb into bed. She was sure that her heart stopped beating for a few moments as she let her mind wander, vividly picturing Arizona naked, writhing underneath her at her touch. Snapping out of her daydream, Callie retreated to the bathroom and jumped in a cold shower to cool herself off.

Making her way back into bed, she slipped behind a sleeping Arizona and drifted off into sleep herself.

Waking up to a blaring alarm, Arizona felt her way around the top of the nightstand to try to stop the piercing noise. The room was still dark with a little bit of light shining through a crack in the curtain. Rolling over she was sad to find Callie was no longer next to her. In the middle of the night, Arizona had woken up to find Callie pressed firmly into her back, snaking her arms around her torso. Feeling the Latina behind her made her feel happy. Arizona noticed a small envelope with her name written on the front laying on Callie's pillow. She smiled as she read the note inside.

 ** _Hey you –_**

 ** _So sorry that I could be here to wake up with you in my arms. My presentation is at 8:00 am and I needed to prepare. Speaking of presentations, you will do amazing. Go be awesome (I think that is how you usually say it)._**

Arizona laughed. Callie knew her so well and now she was even starting to sound like her.

 ** _I really missed spending time with you yesterday. What do you say after our presentations, we skip the afternoon sessions and do something fun? Let me know. Either way – I am looking forward to seeing you later._**

 ** _XO – Waiting patiently for your text_** ** _J_**

Arizona immediately pulled out her phone and sent a simple text of "yes" with a smiley face back to Callie. She knew she would be exhausted after her presentation and really didn't want to have to sit through session after session all afternoon. She figured a little fun would do them both good and they could really spend some quality time together without random strangers and their friends breathing down their necks.

Both Callie and Arizona's presentations went well and they both received really positive feedback. Towards the end of the presentation, Arizona looked up to see Callie was in the back of the room, smiling at her. Seeing her made Arizona want to end the presentation right there and run off with her girlfriend, but she stayed strong and finished the session with a bang. After answering a few audience questions, the session time was up and Arizona made her way to Callie in the back of the room.

"I hope you don't mind, but I packed a bag for you for our activity for the day." Arizona reached down to grab the beach bag Callie was holding with an outstretched arm. "You really thought this through, huh? What if I would have said no" Arizona giggled as she looked into the bag. Her dark blue bikini, cover-up, and towel were amongst other items in the bag. "Oooo the beach! I have been itching to go."

"Well I figured if you were even half as bored as I was last night talking to ass-kissing surgeons instead of spending time with each other, then you would be excited to get a break. Well either that or I figured we could go after the conference today, but that certainly would cut down on our beach time" she winked over at the blonde. "Let's get going."

The pair walked down the hall, dodging their colleagues that had been milling around trying to find lunch. "Do you think anyone saw us?" Arizona whispered to Callie as they finally reached the bright sun beating down on them in the parking lot. The escape from the conference was half the fun. The pair hid behind large plants and ducked into doorways as they made their way to the back door.

"Who knows? All I know is that we are going to have a great day, just the two of us." Grabbing Arizona's hand, Callie led her down towards the boat docks. She could see the confusion on Arizona's face when that they made a left towards the marina instead of going straight towards the beach.

"I thought you said we were going to the beach."

"We are. Just not this beach" she replied slyly, taking Arizona's hand as they stepped onto the shaky docks. "Climb aboard milady."

Arizona gasped when she saw Callie climb aboard a luxurious white yacht and outstretch her arm to pull her up. "Callie" she gasped. She was in shock. "How…let me guess, your family's boat?"

Walking on board bringing Arizona towards the front, she shyly smiled. "My father's boat, actually" she replied. Instead of seeing uneasiness in Arizona's eyes, Callie saw nothing but excitement. "Come on, let me show you around."

The boat was magnificent. It wasn't the biggest yacht in the marina but it certainly wasn't a tug boat. It had an under cabin bedroom, kitchen, and living room space with a theater-style TV. Arizona figured that with the Latina's dad owning hotel properties, Callie would have more surprises so she tried not to get too overwhelmed when the brunette shared things with her. She felt special knowing that Callie trusted her enough to welcome her into her personal life. "Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"I have been driving this since I was a little kid. With help then of course. But now that I am older, I became a certified captain so she is all ours for the day."

"Oh…just the day?" Arizona questioned, seductively making her way towards the brunette.

Swallowing hard, she knew what Arizona was getting at. Wrapping her arms around the smaller women, she leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear. "Mmmm I think we can arrange to keep it all night too." Callie took this opportunity to nibble on the blonde's ear and trail soft kisses down her jawline and lightly brushing against pink lips before tracing her bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance.

Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth as their tongues danced together like a seamless ballet. Her hands began to roam up and down the brunette's back, finally landing on her waist, her thumbs grazing lightly over her waistband. She could get lost in the brunette's touch.

Reluctantly pulling back from the blonde, Callie placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and led her over to a lounge chair on the front deck of the boat. "Let's get out to sea so we can go to our final destination and pick up where we left off" she winked making her way towards the rustic steering wheel.

After leaving the docks and heading out to sea, Callie pulled the yacht up to a small island just a few miles from the coast. The island was yet again their private family island so it was just the two of them and Callie had planned a full day of swimming, sun bathing, laying in the hammock, and eating different delicacies from around the world.

"So do you want to stay on the boat by the island tonight or do you want to go back to the docks?"

"I am liking where we are right now" Arizona smiled, looking over at the brunette that was starting to cook dinner. Even on a boat, Arizona thought Callie's cooking smelled fantastic. She swore she gained ten pounds since they first started dating.

"Excellent. Well dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Will you grab a bottle of wine out of the wine cellar and pour us some?" She watched as Arizona walked away to grab the wine. Even though she would be right back, Callie always felt empty when she wasn't within eyesight of Arizona.

Dinner was perfect. After dessert, Arizona offered to clean up the dishes since Callie did most of the work today. Walking back outside, she noticed Callie was standing out on the deck of the yacht with her glass of wine looking out into the open ocean, moonlight glistening from the crystal glass. Arizona snaked her arms through Callie's and wrapped herself around her body, melting into one. "Thank you for today. It was perfect." She felt Callie squeeze her hand signaling that she was welcome. The sounds of the waves lapping against the boat were mesmerizing. It was almost as if she was in a meditation session. The pair remained quiet for a while, just listening to the waves and staring up at the stars. Interrupting the peaceful quite, Arizona heard Callie softly speak.

"I used to come to this island when I wanted to think. It is so peaceful out here. No one to bother you. No one to expect anything from you. Just a girl and her thoughts. You have been a lot of firsts for me Arizona and I want to thank you for those. They have been some of the best firsts of my life. You make me want to be a better version of myself and you make me feel happiness that I never knew was possible. So thank you, Arizona." Turning around to face the blonde while remaining in her grasp, she smiled as she looked into her eyes. She could stare in them forever. She leaned in and kissed pink lips.

Feeling like fireworks were going off, Arizona was melting right into the brunette's arms. Not only did Callie's kiss sweep her off her feet, her confession of what she means to her sent her senses into overdrive. She didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to make sweet, passionate love to Callie right then and there, in the middle of the ocean. She gently tugged on Callie's arms and led her over to the double lounge chair where the two had been sunbathing earlier in the day. She gently laid the brunette down and slowly crawled on top, trailing her fingertips through the material of her bikini cover-up. She motioned Callie to sit up while she slid the material up and over her head, watching as Callie mirrored her actions. Nothing needed to be said. Both women felt the love in each other's eyes and the want and need they craved of each other.

The moonlight highlighted the brunettes glowing face. Arizona couldn't believe how breathtaking Callie was laying beneath her. Her long, dark hair was layered across the lounge pillow and her chocolate brown eyes turned a deep, almost black-like color. Arizona slowly tugged on the strings of her bikini top, revealing plump, perky breast. She leaned down and brushed her nipples against the material covering Callie's as her mouth sucked softly on a patch of skin below her ear, sending chills down the brunette's back. Reaching through dark strands of hair, she pulled on the brunette's strings as well.

Moving her hands freely up Arizona's back Callie slowly moved to her chest, gently messaging the blonde's breasts. They had explored this part of each other's body before, but this time it felt different. She swore they were fuller and her nipples were harder. Wanting to explore more of the blonde, she trailed her fingers lightly over a perfectly toned stomach and over towards the strings of the blonde's bikini bottoms that were resting against her hips, lacing her fingers through the loop holes. She looked up into Arizona's eyes as she gently tugged on the strings that held her bottoms on.

Callie was sending Arizona into overdrive. Feeling her toy with her bikini bottoms, she wanted to just rip them off for her but she restrained herself and allowed Callie to travel at her own pace. Feeling her tug at the strings, she carefully lifted her hips and freely allowed Callie to remove them, doing the same to the Latina. Feeling their naked bodies against one another for the first time sent heat pulsing at both of their cores. It was unlike anything either of them felt before. Taking in the view of the brunette laying under her, she felt her heart skip a beat. "So beautiful, Calliope" she said as she began to roam her hand all of the Latina's body.

Hearing Arizona use her full name was pure bliss. Callie began to run her hands up the blonde's thighs, stopping as she reached the crease between her hip and her thigh, lightly running her thumb against the blonde's inner thigh. She could feel the heat radiating from the blonde's center. She felt Arizona readjust her position as she moved to straddle her left leg. In the process, she felt the blonde's folds brush up against her leg, leaving a trail of wetness against her skin. Callie couldn't take it any longer, she flipped positions with the blonde so that she could take control.

Staring up into lustful brown eyes, she moaned at the sensation of Callie latching into her breast. Arizona dug her nails into Callie's back, pulling her in closer. "Oh" she hissed when she felt the brunette gently pinch her nipple. Seeing brown eyes disappear down her body she felt Callie's tongue swirl around her throbbing nipple, hearing a loud pop as the brunette released it before traveling over to her other breast repeating the same process. Arizona thought she was going to come just by feeling Callie's mouth on her mounds.

Moving her long, slender fingers down the blonde's side, stopping and resting on her hip, Callie felt Arizona hold her breath. "Are you okay" she asked lovingly. Seeing a smile and a brief nod, Callie continued back up Arizona's body, back to caressing sensitive breasts. Placing soft kisses down her chest, moved to now straddle Arizona's thigh, just as she did moments before. She wanted to take her time with the blonde and enjoy every moment ravishing her body under the stars for their first time. Every move she made was well thought out and full of passion. She slowly made her way down a perfectly toned stomach and kissed Arizona's hip before traveling to kiss her inner thigh, just barely below the blonde's center.

Arizona could feel the brunette's hot breath against her opening as she watched her move to her other thigh and back up her body, repeating her motions. She could feel her orgasm collecting in the pit of her stomach before Callie had really even touched her. She needed to feel Callie. Feeling soft lips back on her neck, she leaned over and captured Callie's mouth, immediately invading it with her tongue. Pulling back and gasping "oh my…Calliope" she panted. "Please….I need you. I want to feel you inside me. I want to me inside you."

Hearing this sent Callie over the edge. She repositioned herself over Arizona so that both women had access to each other's entrance. She felt Arizona's hand make its way down the middle of her chest, over her smooth skin, and slip in between her dripping wet folds, feeling her fingers lightly circling her clit. As much as she enjoyed exploring every part of Arizona, she knew the blonde needed a release as much as she did. Locking her eyes with Arizona, she whispered, "together" as she dipped two fingers within her wanting folds. Never breaking eye contact, they began to mirror each other's movements, slowly rubbing the sides of each other's clit, back and forth. Callie didn't think the blonde's blue eyes could get any darker but she saw them deepen even more as she slowly entered her dripping wet center, feeling Arizona enter her as well.

Arizona gasped feeling the brunette enter her. She had experienced this type of pleasure before but this was completely different. Biting down on her bottom lip, she plastered a huge smile on her face as she felt the warmth of Callie on her fingers. Both women stayed still for a minute to allow each other to adjust to their fingers before slowly moving them in and out in harmony. Arizona dropped her head back when she felt Callie picking up pace, curling the tips of her fingers every once in a while. Mimicking Callie's rhythm, she began to pick up her pace as well, drawing a deep moan from the Latina in the process. She could tell when she was hitting Callie's sweet spot when the Latina's breath became more rapid. Quickly withdrawing her fingers, she once again circled the brunette's throbbing clit, before entering her deeper. "Oh my God, Arizona. I'm…I'm not going to be able to last much longer" she rasped in between breaths, feeling Arizona curl inside her once again.

Feeling Arizona's walls begin to constrict, pulling her fingers in deeper, she could tell the blonde was close too. Feeling her own walls clench around the blonde's fingers she knew she was ready. "Let go, my love" she husked as they both curled their fingers one last time as they watched each other unfold.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so very sorry for the delay in the update. I was out of the country and the work and life got in the way! I hope to be able to update the next chapter much faster!**

 **As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Feeling the warm sun against her face, Callie began to slowly open her eyes, smiling as she saw a sleeping Arizona spread across her chest, one leg intertwined with hers, her arm draped across her abdomen. She slowly traced up and down the blonde's arm thinking back to last night.

 _"_ _Let go, my love" Arizona husked as they both curled their fingers one last time, looking into each other's eyes as they watched the other unfold._

 _Orgasms ripped through both Arizona and Callie at the same time, making their first time together pure bliss. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had a mind-blowing orgasm like this, if ever. Looking up at glistening brown eyes staring down at her with nothing but love, she never felt more alive. Sure, she's had decent sex in the past, but this…being with Callie, it was more than just sex. It was a spark that connected her to Callie in more ways than just a quick fuck. The way Callie was soft and gentle, yet lustful made Arizona feel things she never thought were possible. She had never been with anyone that cared so much about her needs and her ability to reach her climax, it had always been about her partner and if he was pleasured enough. Being with Callie was an incredible experience and she couldn't get enough of her. Finally catching her breath, she was finally able to speak. "Oh my God Callie" she said in between breaths._

 _Callie wasn't sure if she would ever be able to wipe the smile off her face and she certainly didn't plan to any time soon. Brushing the hair out of the blonde's face, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead. "I know" she giggled. Pulling out of Arizona, she heard her wince. "Are you ok?" by the look on Arizona's face, she already knew the answer, but she just wanted to make sure._

 _"_ _I'm more than ok" she smiled. "I just miss feeling you already, that's all" she seductively said as she slowly pulled out of Callie. Arizona's heart was bursting at the seams. Normally after sex, she would run and hide away in the bathroom, letting whoever she was with leave her apartment, but with Callie, she wanted to do nothing more than to stay in her arms all night, maybe even do it again. Callie made her feel safe, loved._

 _"_ _Mmmm I know what you mean" she husked, nibbling on Arizona's ear, bringing a second wave of heightened arousal to her center. "This…being with you…feels so right" she whispered in her ear before looking into the blonde's eyes, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "This is so much more than I imagined. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you."_

 _"_ _No Callie, I am the lucky one. You have lit a fire in my heart that was extinguished a long time ago. I never thought it was possible to reignite it, but here I am, making love to the most beautiful woman on the planet. I never thought I would have this. I know we haven't been together very long, but the love that is building inside of me is so strong, so powerful, I can't possibly hide how I feel from you." Arizona paused for a moment. What she was about to say next was going to be a risk but it was a risk she was willing to take. "I love you Calliope and if I make you feel even half of how you make me feel, then I am the lucky one."_

 _Callie wasn't sure if she was hearing Arizona right. Should couldn't believe that the woman she loved, the woman she thought about day in and day out, just confessed her love to her. "You love me?" she asked again just to be sure she heard her correctly. Love wasn't a word she tossed around lightly, but it felt so right to tell Arizona how she felt._

 _"_ _Yes, Calliope. I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too" she said as she leaned in and kissed waiting pink lips._

Snapping back from her daydream, Callie carefully slid out from underneath the sleeping blonde. Retuning back a few moments later with a tray of croissants, strawberries and mimosas, she carefully sat down on the edge of the lounger, placing the tray on the table next to them. Running her finger along the bridge of the blonde's nose, she softly whispered "wake up pretty lady." Seeing Arizona stir slightly, she picked up her soft hand and placed kisses along the back of it, trailing up her arm until she reached the side of her neck. She could tell Arizona was awake but trying to pretend to still be sleeping, struggling to keep a smile from forming on her face. "Oh well, I guess if you don't want to wake up, I will just have to eat this breakfast by myself, naked" she teased.

Arizona's senses were in overdrive. Feeling Callie's lips on hers and the thought of her naked was enough to open one eye and peek at what Callie was doing. "Hey, no fair! You tricked me" she said seeing Callie had on her robe.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Got you to open your eyes didn't it. And besides, I don't make promises I can't keep" she said as she stood up from the lounger and slowly removed her robe to reveal her very naked self.

Arizona swallowed hard. The image of the gorgeous Latina naked was a memory that would be permanently burned into her mind. She wanted nothing more than to jump up and caress her perfectly plump breast, and feel herself enter her wanting center but she was frozen in place. Seeing her turn around, she felt fluids pull around her core at the sight of Callie's back glistening in the sun from a small amount of sweat. She could come just from staring at her.

"You are wearing too many clothes Arizona" she said as she made her way towards the tray of strawberries. Quickly returning to the blonde's side, she slowly climbed back on top of Arizona. Straddling her waist, she took a bite of the strawberry and slid it into her girlfriend's mouth using her tongue as a utensil.

"Mmmm Calliope, your mouth tastes so good" she whispered tasting the sweetness of the strawberry mixed with the brunette's salty lips "but I want to taste something else." Hearing the brunette's breath hitch she quickly flipped Callie onto her back and began to place soft, slow kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She ran her hand down the center of the brunette's body, stopping slightly before running two fingers through her folds. "So ready for me baby" she husked as she continued down the brunette's torso. Finally reaching her destination, she softly bit down on Callie's left thigh, exhaled against the brunette's glistening center, and bit down on the right to mirror the left.

"Arizona" Callie seductively said as she held back her orgasm. Feeling Arizona's breath between her legs caused her head to spin and her orgasm to build so strong that she thought she was going to burst from just feeling her in close proximity to her core.

Arizona slowly ran her fingers around Callie's clit, slowly drawing circles and collecting her shimmering juices. The brunette's sweet scent was driving her wild. She removed her fingers and slowly trailed her tongue along her folds for the first time. "You taste amazing Calliope" she hummed into her center. She watched as the Latina bucked her hips, asking for more. She began running her tongue through the brunette's dripping wet folds, lapping up the juices as she plunged her tongue deep inside Callie's center. She made her way back up towards her clit and roughly sucked it in between her teeth, sending pleasure throughout the brunette's body. Seeing that Callie was close, she slowly entered her with one finger at first, before inserting a second. "Come for me Calliope" she whispered as thrusted her fingers inside the brunette's tightening walls and swirled her tongue within her sweet folds. Drawing a deep moan from the brunette, she picked up the pace, making sure to hit Callie's sweet spot with every thrust.

"I…Arizona…I'm…" Arizona heard Callie say in between breaths, and with that, she felt the brunette's walls constrict one last time, pulling her fingers in deeper, and her juices flowing freely around them. Arizona began slowing her motions, bringing Callie down from her high. Arizona slowly pulled out of Callie's pulsing center and traveled back up the brunette's body to come eye level to deep brown orbs. She immediately felt Callie connect with her swollen lips, her tongue begging for access.

In between kisses, Callie moaned "I love how I taste on your lips." Callie fisted blonde hair, fire growing deeper in her eyes with the growing need to taste Arizona for the first time. She quickly traded places with a hovering Arizona but right as she was beginning to trail soft kisses down her stomach she heard her phone ring. "I'm letting that go to voicemail" she laughed continuing to make her way towards her goal. She slowly removed her black silk panties, revealing a perfectly prepped surgical field begging for a release. Right as Callie began to lower her head, she heard her phone ring once more.

"You really should get that" Arizona sighed, knowing that their job required them to answer the phone whenever it rang.

Callie placed a quick peck on Arizona's forehead before running over to answer her phone. "Mark this better be important" she growled into the phone.

Seeing Callie pace back in forth talking to Mark on the phone did not look like a good sign. She could tell something was off by the way the Latina kept pushing her hair back. Arizona put on the robe that was hanging on the back of the chair and reluctantly brought one over to a very naked Callie Torres. _I could stare at that body all day_ she thought to herself. Watching Callie slip on the robe she went back over to the lounger and ate a few strawberries while she waited.

"We have to get back to the conference. Apparently all of the doctors from our hospital are being honored with an award this afternoon and Chief Webber was going insane because most of the attendings have been skipping out on the sessions, making the hospital look bad" Callie said with a sigh. "Can you believe that Mark was one of the only attendings there this morning? Well Mark and of course Christina. She doesn't miss a chance to hobnob at these events" she giggled.

"We are getting an award? What for?" Arizona asked, making her way towards the stressed brunette.

"Apparently we were the first hospital in the country to use telehealth to treat people in Africa, thanks to Karev's work with the kids he treated a few years ago and thanks to your grant that started the whole thing" she smiled placing a kiss on waiting pink lips.

"Really? I didn't know anyone was still benefitting from the grant?"

"Oh yeah! A bunch of us have. Shepherd, Grey, little Grey, Wilson, Karev. Hell I have even used the telehealth option a few times."

"Calliope, you never told me that" she felt hurt that this was an area of her girlfriend that was so foreign to her. Sure, she knew she was a fantastic orthogoddess but she really never asked more about what she was working on.

"Honestly, I never really thought about where the money and the program came from until today when Mark mentioned it." Callie knew Arizona was upset so she pulled her in close and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

"It's okay. But I do want to hear all about it" she smiled pressing softly into Callie's lips.

"Deal. Now let's get back so we can hurry up and change for the award ceremony" she said as she reluctantly let go of Arizona and made her way towards the captain's chair. She didn't get too far before she felt a tug at her arm.

"Calliope?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this. I had an amazing time. Thank you for making yesterday and this morning so special" she said as her smile beamed from ear to ear, her dimples poking out.

"It was everything I imagined it would be and more. Thank you Arizona. I love you" she said right before kissing the blonde one last time before making her way towards the captain chair.

"I love you too."

"Wow that was some presentation" Mark exclaimed bursting out of the double doors that were the only things that were keeping the surgical team from celebrating their success. "Can you believe it? $25 million to expand this program to other areas in need."

"You guys deserve it" Webber said as he followed his staff out into the hallway. "Now I know you guys want to go out and celebrate. Believe me when I say there is nothing more I would rather be doing on this beautiful island besides attending a conference, but I need you to actually attend. These people just gave you $25 million. Act like you are interested in the work they are doing, please." He rolled his eyes, seeing that all of the attendings were only half paying attention. "Go have fun tonight but please be at the 8:00 am session. Please."

"Eye eye captain" Mark snickered before yelling "off to the Crow's Nest Bar to celebrate!"

The entire team made their way down to the board walk that was just a short walk from the hotel to the bar. The bar was very lively, a DJ on one side, dancing in the middle, and glowing lights bouncing from wall to wall. As soon as the team go there, Christina went up to the bar and brought back an entire bottle of tequila with a pile of shot glasses and began pouring.

"Oh hell, who's counting" she yelled as she took a swig out of the bottle in between pouring shots for everyone else.

The team did a quick toast and got the party started on the dance floor. Callie wanted nothing more than to solely dance with Arizona, but they were not out as a couple to their friends yet and she didn't want Arizona to feel awkward. Callie stayed by the bar with Miranda and Derek and watched Arizona dance with Christina, Teddy, Meredith, and Owen.

"You aren't going to dance with her?" Miranda asked Callie, almost yelling due to the loud music.

"What? No I don't want to dance with them" she replied, hoping to deemphasize the word _her._

"Callie Torres do you mean to tell me that I did all of that work to set you two up and you can't even have the decency to tell me that you are dating?" Miranda hissed.

"What? What are you talking about? Arizona and I? I think you are confused" she rambled. Her palms were sweaty. She couldn't lie to Bailey.

"Callie everyone knows, nobody cares." Bailey said. "Here watch. Shepherd, do you care if Callie is dating Arizona?"

"What? Of course not, congratulations! You two are the cutest couple. So happy you finally asked her to be your girlfriend" Derek replied.

Callie could feel her face redden by the second and her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. People already seemed to know about their relationship. _Was it that noticeable?_ She thought to herself.

"Relax Torres. We are all happy for you. We were just waiting for you ladies to tell us and since you are over here being all pouty since you are not dancing with your girl, I figured I would make it easier for you" Miranda laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

Seeing that her friends already knew about her relationship with Arizona, Callie downed another shot and said "Fuck It" as she made her way towards the dance floor hearing Miranda yell "You go girl" as she approached the surgeons dancing in the middle of the crowd.

"Calliopeeee" Arizona slurred. It was clear that she had quite a bit to drink and was now wrapping her arms around Callie's neck to stay up right. Callie couldn't help but smile as she looked into Arizona's drunken eyes and quickly captured her pink lips. Arizona wanted to deepen the kiss but Callie felt that just a quick show of affection would satisfy the burning question of "were they a couple" that their friends had.

"Ahhhhh!" Arizona and Callie heard Christina yell as they felt a small body run into the side of their embrace, arms wrapping them tight making them separate from their kiss. "I knew it! I am so happy for you guys!" she yelled. After the outburst from Christina, the rest of their friends followed suit congratulating them on being together.

"Let's drink to the new happy couple" Meredith yelled passing the second bottle of tequila around the group of surgeons, shot glasses being a thing of the past.

"To the happy couple" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear as she downed her shot of tequila.

"Oh oh oh that's us! Callioooope did you hear? That is us!" Arizona slurred her speech once again causing Callie to do nothing but laugh.

"Yes babe, I heard. And I can't wait to continue this celebration in our hotel room" she seductively whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Ohhhh celebration sex!" Arizona yelled a little too loud and now everyone knew what they were whispering about.

Callie was now starting to feel the effects of the several tequila shots she had indulged in throughout the night and she was beginning to lose all inhibitions. She left the group of surgeons and went up to the microphone on stage and began singing along with the band to the Kevin Lyttle song "Turn Me On."

 _Let me hold you_

 _Girl caress my body_

 _You got me going crazy_

 _You turn me on_

 _Turn me on…_

 _Let me jam you_

 _Girl wine all around me_

 _You got me going crazy_

 _You turn me on_

 _Turn me on…_

Hearing Callie sing was a turn on in itself, but knowing Callie was singing for her caused Arizona to practically come right there on the dance floor. Her knees were weak and her desire for the Latina was so strong it took everything in her power not to go up on stage and take Callie in front of the entire bar. She couldn't take being away from her girlfriend any longer though. She had to touch her, feel her. Arizona was drawn to the Latina swaying her hips back and forth to the music and made her way up on stage with Callie. She backed herself up against her girlfriend's center and began to dance, not caring that the entire bar was now watching.

Feeling Arizona grind up against her caused her breath to hitch and she swallowed hard, forgetting that she was singing. She took this opportunity to run her hands down Arizona's sides and back up, finally intertwining her fingers with Arizona's. She turned Arizona around and watched as she danced up and down her body like she was using her as a pole. "You are so fucking hot" she whispered in her ear as she grabbed a fistful of blonde hair to keep Arizona steady. Right as they were about to kiss, they heard cheers and whistles from the crowd below them on the dance floor.

Realizing they were still on stage, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and twirled her once before taking a bow and leading the Latina back onto the dance floor. "Calliope, youuuuuu areeeeee awesome" she slurred as they made their way to their group of friends. "Isn't my Calliope awesommeeeeee?" she asked the awestruck surgeons.

"Oh that was quite a show roller girl" Christina yammered on taking yet another swig out of the tequila bottle. Passing it over to Arizona who gladly took another sip.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Why don't we head back to my room so we can finish that dance" Mark winked over at Callie and Arizona who were drunk but not drunk enough to go back with Mark.

Callie felt Arizona squeeze her hand after Mark's gesture. She knew Arizona wasn't the biggest fan of her cocky and very horney best friend and she needed to reassure her that a threesome with Mark was never going to happen. "In your dreams, Mark. The only person I am going to finish that dance with is Arizona" Callie said before placing her hand on the small of the blonde's back. "In fact, I'd like to finish that dance for you right now" she husked in Arizona's ear so that only she could hear before biting the tip of it.

"Oh Calliope" Arizona gasped so that everyone could hear. "We need to go" she said tugging on the brunette's arms leading her out into the night.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the Song was Kevin Lyttle "Turn Me On"


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter doesn't give anyone too much angst! As always your reviews are apprecited :)**

The next morning was rough for all of the surgeons. The 8:00 am session came way too quickly and the amount of alcohol they consumed last night didn't help. After Callie and Arizona left the bar, they made back to their hotel room but ended up passing out before Callie could finish her dance for Arizona. Callie checked her watch every 5 minutes to see how much time had passed which seem to make the session last even longer. She wanted to do nothing else besides crawl back under the warm covers with Arizona and sleep the day away.

"You know if you keep checking that thing, you are going to make time stand still" Mark whispered to Callie so that no one else could hear.

"Shut it Mark" Callie hissed. She was not in the mood for jokes this morning.

"So are we going to talk about you and blondie over there?" Mark said as he nodded towards the blonde that was sitting next to Callie. She was basically sleeping with her eyes open and definitely not paying attention to anyone in the room, including the conversation between Mark and Callie.

Callie looked at him wide-eyed. She had forgotten the two came out to their friends last night as a couple. Actually, they came out to the entire bar which was sure to be full of other doctors that were attending the conference. "I…uh…" Callie was nervous. She was certainly happy they were out as a couple so they didn't have to hide any longer but she wasn't sure how to talk to her friends now that they were sober.

"Relax Callie. Everyone is so excited for you. We've known for a long time, but just didn't want to rush you guys." Mark was sincere which surprised Callie. Normally he would just joke and tease her but something about this conversation was different.

"Really? Everyone knew?"

"Oh either that or they were blind like you two have been. You two are terrible at keeping secretes. The way you look at her and she looks at you. Especially when you are in surgery together. I catch you staring at her while she concentrates on helping her tiny humans" he said.

Callie was mortified. She had no idea that her colleagues, let her alone her best friend, knew about her relationship with Arizona before last night. _The rumors that must have been going on_ she thought to herself. Thinking about what Mark said, he was right, now that she thought about it. She did try to glance at Arizona any chance she got, in surgery, in the halls, in the on-call room. _Shit! The on-call room. Did anyone see them? They must have._

"All I am saying Cal is that I am happy for you two. You deserve each other."

Realizing that her mind had drifted off into the depths of the rumor mill, Callie snapped back out of her day dream and looked back at Mark, his face showing nothing but love. "Thank you Mark. I am quite happy" she smiled. She finally felt at peace. Turning to look at a very sleepy Arizona, Callie slipped her hand into hers to give her a sign of love.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Some of the sessions were actually pretty interesting and the afternoon ones were interactive, which was a bonus considering they had been sitting for hours this week. Callie was looking forward to the end of the day since it was the last day of the conference and she was exhausted, but she was certainly not ready to go home and be away from Arizona again. Their flight left at 8:00 am the next day which only left one more night for the two to be together.

After the session was over, Arizona made her way back to her hotel room to meet Callie. Taking a step inside, she searched around but couldn't find the brunette. Finally making her way into the bedroom, she saw a peaceful Callie snuggled under the covers softly snoring. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight of the brunette. Not wanting to disturb her just yet, she changed into a sexy nightgown and put on the fluffy white bathrobe she found in the closet. Not wanting to go anywhere except the hotel room, Arizona picked up the phone and ordered room service for their dinner and flicked on the TV while she waited for it to arrive.

Hearing a knock at the door, Arizona went over to answer the door. She expected to answer the door to her room service order, but instead, was greeted by a well-dressed Hispanic gentleman.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you miss. I must have the wrong room" the man at the door said with a confused look on his face.

"Not a problem" Arizona responded and closed the door, making her way over to the couch. A few moments later, she heard another knock on the door. Opening it to the same man, she suddenly became nervous. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I don't know. I am looking for my daughter. Calliope Torres? I thought that she was staying here?" the man asked looking at the blonde, noticing that she was probably half naked under the robe.

Arizona's eyes grew wide. A rush of nerves passed through her veins and her palms began to sweat. Callie's father was standing right in front of her, looking for Callie. "Uh…yes, Calliope? Um this…this is her room" she nervously responded hoping the man didn't notice the anxiety in her voice.

He stopped for a moment and stared inquisitively at the blonde. Neither he nor she said a word as they stood in the doorway. The elevator down the hall dinged snapping both of them out of their trance to see a bellman walking down the hall with champagne, strawberries, and pizza.

"CALLIOPE!" he yelled storming past Arizona and making his way into the hotel room.

Arizona ignored the bellman and ran into the hotel room after the man as he made his way towards the sleeping brunette. She waited in the doorway, her mouth open as he started yelling in Spanish towards Callie and Callie jumped out of bed yelling back. The heated conversation went on for what seemed like forever and ended with the man storming out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him. Arizona was too shocked to move and she had no idea what the two had said to each other. Arizona realized that she was just staring at Callie until she noticed tears running down the Latina's face. Arizona made her way over to where Callie was sitting on the bed and comforted the brunette.

"He hates me" Callie said in between sobs.

"Shhhhh I'm sure he doesn't hate you" Arizona whispered as she kissed the side of Callie's head.

Arizona held Callie for a while, rubbing her back until the tears falling down her cheeks subsided. Seeing the brunette look up into her eyes, Callie sighed. "You don't know my father. He is a very Catholic man. He doesn't believe in same sex relationships. He…he…threatened to cut me off and disown me if I stay with you" Callie sobbed and broke down again in Arizona's arms, her tears now flowing harder and faster than before. Hearing the hurt in her girlfriend's voice brought tears to Arizona's eyes and they began crying together.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona whispered. Arizona started to panic. She was the reason that the brunette was being ripped away from her family. She loved her so much and she was the reason her girlfriend was in so much pain. She remained silent for a few more moments before asking Callie "do you want me to go?" she hesitantly asked. Callie remained silent for a while, never answering Arizona's question.

Swallowing hard, Arizona regretted what she was about to say, but she would do it for Callie if she thought it would help her relationship with her father. "I'm going to get my things. I can stay with someone else for the night." Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head and began to pull away from Callie.

Shocked that Arizona began to get up, Callie grabbed onto her hand as if she was trying to save someone from falling off of a building, which is how Callie felt at the moment. "Arizona…" she whispered. "Don't."

"Callie its okay. I don't want to be the person that stands between you and your father. I understand" she said sadly. The truth was, Arizona was crushed. She had fallen hard for Callie and she wanted to be with the brunette more than anything in the world, but she was trying to do what was right and what she thought Callie wanted. Arizona slipped out of the brunette's grasp, quickly grabbed her bag, and left a broken and fragile Callie in the massive hotel room.

Arizona found herself sitting on the dock just staring out into the ocean, tears running down her face. She hated herself for leaving Callie in the time that she probably needed her the most but she just panicked. She had a tendency for bailing when things got hard in a relationship and this situation was no different. But something in the back of her mind was telling her this situation was different. She never fully recovered from the hurt and pain Ryan had caused her many years ago and chose to run away instead of deal with tough situations because it was just easier. But Callie was different. The love she shared with the brunette restored trust and confidence that she had lost.

Realizing how much she probably just hurt the brunette even more Arizona quickly jumped up and ran back to their hotel room. Arizona slowly opened the door to the suite but panicked once again when she was greeted by an empty room. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Callie's number several times with each call ending in her voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, she sent a quick text.

 **Calliope, I am so sorry. Where are you – A**

Arizona had no idea where to even begin to look for Callie. She wasn't even sure if the brunette wanted to see her but she still had to try. Arizona raced back down to the hotel lobby and began to search every restaurant and bar within the hotel before she was once again face to face with the man that started the flurry of activity she was in the middle of.

"Well I am glad to see you at least have more clothes on now" he said eyeing up the blonde.

"Mr. Torres, I know you don't know me very well but I need you to know that I love your daughter and I am going to fight like hell to keep her safe, to protect her, to love her, and cherish her every day. And you might not believe in us and you might not approve but you are going to regret not being in Calliope's life because she is a pretty awesome person and she is nothing but good hearted and kind and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am a good man in a storm and I will be that for Calliope every day." Arizona knew she was rambling but she didn't care. She wasn't sure the man was going to let her speak again and she needed to get everything out into the open. Before Mr. Torres had a chance to speak, Arizona continued. "Now you will have to excuse me because I just did the one thing I never want to do to Calliope because you don't have an open mind and now I have to go find her" she said as she ran out of the front doors of the hotel leaving a flustered man standing in the lobby with his mouth open in surprise.

 _Answer the phone, answer the phone_ she repeated in her head over and over again hoping that Callie would answer her phone call. She started walking in the direction of the pier again, wondering if Callie went back to her father's boat. She was startled when her phone started to ring. Hoping that it was the brunette, she was disappointed when she saw Mark's name flash up on the screen.

"Mark?" she answered trying to hide the fact that she was once again crying.

"You need to fix this blondie. I don't know what happened or why she is upset but she stopped by my room in a hurry, gave me her badge to turn in tomorrow and said 'I'll see you back in Seattle' and took off before I had the change to say anything."

Arizona started crying again, and Mark could tell. "Its my fault" she said in between sobs. "Her dad found out about us and I left her. I thought it would be what she wanted so I left" she rambled.

Mark was silent on the other end. He knew Callie's father would be upset when he found out about Callie's interest in women but he didn't think that Arizona would be the other half of why Callie would be upset.

"Where would she go, Mark?" Arizona whispered. She was still walking down by the docks when she caught a glimpse of the brunette getting into the back of a black sedan. "I have to go" she said as she hung up on Mark and ran towards the car.

Arizona began knocking on the window of the black town car which startled the driver and the brunette in the back seat. The driver rolled down his window and Arizona half climbed inside to talk to the brunette. "Calliope, I am so sorry. Please. Please don't go" she cried. Arizona couldn't see Callie's face because it was dark in the car but she could tell she was crying by the sobs that were coming from the figure in the back seat.

"Miss I need you to step away from my vehicle" the driver said as he glared at the blonde.

"Calliope, please" she pleaded, begging Callie. "I love you, and I am so sorry. I never should have left you to handle this alone."

"Miss either get in the car or step away from my vehicle. I need to get her to the airport so that she can catch her flight" the driver said.

"I'm getting in" she snapped at the driver and slid into the backseat next to the brunette. The two sat in silence, tears and sniffles the only thing audible. Arizona reached over and took the brunette's hand into her own and laced their fingers together. Callie pulled back slightly, but relinquished control when she felt the contact.

Callie was devastated. Not only was she yelled at by her father, her girlfriend bailed and left her sitting in an empty hotel room, alone. The one person she felt like she could trust walked out on her. The entire situation seemed awfully close to her last boyfriend that cheated and walked out on her, except Arizona didn't cheat and she came back. In Callie's mind, however, new walls were built to hide away from the pain she felt, yet again, by someone she loved. This time, it hurt worse, because she was madly in love with Arizona and she couldn't believe she was right back in this familiar situation. The one thing that could make her feel better would be to be wrapped tightly in the blonde's arms, yet that option was last on the list considering her current situation.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered.

Callie closed her eyes tight before she spoke. "Please take us back to the hotel" she told the driver.

"Callie your flight" Arizona whispered, squeezing the brunette's hand.

"I didn't purchase my ticket yet" she replied. Callie was planning on getting a ticket when she got to the airport if there were any left on the flight home to Seattle tonight. With the way Arizona chased after her, she knew Arizona was truly sorry for running and she wanted to work this out tonight before things became irreparable.

The pair made their way back to their hotel room before either spoke again. Callie was now staring out the window overlooking the ocean and watching the boats come into the marina.

"I bail. When things get hard. I bail" Arizona said softly. "I am so sorry I hurt you even more than you were already hurting."

"No more running" Callie said as she continued looking out the window. She knew that if she turned around to look at the blonde she would get lost in her blue eyes and forget everything she wanted to say.

"I promise" Arizona whispered. She knew that she was going to try like hell to keep that promise, but Callie was worth the effort. She stepped closer to the brunette and pressed herself to Callie's back. She felt the Latina tense for just a moment before melting into the blonde's embrace.

"I need you Arizona. I needed you to be here and you just left."

"When you didn't respond, I figured you didn't know how to tell me to leave. I thought that was what you wanted." Arizona's voice cracked as she felt tears stream down her cheek for the nth time tonight.

"I'm sorry. I was in shock. I wasn't prepared to have that conversation with my father. But I didn't want you to leave. You know what I told him?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I told him that you were the most important person in my life and that I was madly in love with you and nothing he could say or do would change that. And you know what he responded? He told me that if I didn't go back to Miami with him and leave you, that he would disown me." Callie was quite for a few moments. Hearing those words out loud once again spilled tears down her cheeks. "So I told him that you were worth it."

Arizona felt terrible. She could hear the pain in Callie's voice at the words she exchanged with her father. The brunette was defending her relationship to her father and Arizona was so blind to see how broken Callie was that she left. Arizona spun Callie around so that she could see her face. Both women had tear stained faces. Arizona brushed a loose strand of hair back behind Callie's ear before placing a light kiss on plump red lips. The kiss was brief and after, she rested her forehead against Callie's. "I am so sorry Calliope. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you" she said gently.

Callie softly smiled. "I'm so glad you found me. The love we share is much too valuable to throw away and I need to apologize as well. You didn't deserve to be in the middle of that discussion. I am supposed to protect you and shield you from things."

"Callie you didn't know. How could you have known" she responded as she wrapped her arms around the back of Callie's neck.

"I know but still. I'm very sorry for the wrath of my father."

"You should know something" Arizona hesitantly said. She needed to tell Callie about the interaction with her father in the hotel lobby.

Callie pulled away from resting against the blonde and looked into blue eyes with concern.

I might have bumped into your father while I was looking for you. Arizona watched Callie's eyes grow wide. She knew how her father could be and she was so scared that he said something disheartening to Arizona.

"Well he started the conversation off with noticing that I had more clothes on" she softly laughed causing the brunette to laugh as well. The tension in the room lifted slightly. "But I didn't let him talk. I needed him to know how important you are to me and that I was so madly in love with you to let anything or anyone stand in my way."

Callie's demeanor changed hearing how Arizona confronted her father. Arizona was the first person in Callie's life to stand up for her and fight to stay in her life. Callie knew it had to take a lot out of Arizona because let's face it, her father was a scary man. No one messed with her father, let alone told him off in any way. She would have paid money to see the look on his face. Callie felt her smile return to her face and she crashed her lips into a waiting blonde. Pulling back, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes.

"Are we okay?" Arizona asked looking back into the brunette's eyes.

"We are okay" Callie smiled and once again kissed Arizona, deeper than she ever kissed anyone.

Arizona's heart fluttered and her pulse began to race. She was so in love with Callie Torres and she was determined to let her know that every minute of every day.


End file.
